


Renascence (Japanese translation)

by Sarah_translator



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 02:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_translator/pseuds/Sarah_translator





	Renascence (Japanese translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Renascence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663828) by [stereobone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereobone/pseuds/stereobone). 



罪はすべて私のもの　  
贖罪も　悔恨も　  
後悔の重みも  
過ちも　憎しみも  
嫉妬　攻撃　  
その後ろに  
隠れる貪欲　欲望　  
すべて私のもの  
──エドナ・セント・ヴィンセント・ミレー「ルネッサンス」

　ソーがその地に降り立ったとき、音は反響せず、地面も揺れなかった。まるで彼が本当にはそこにいないかのようで、ソーはそれをひどく奇妙だと思った。なんと言っても、ソーにはまだ魂がある。重くてリアルな魂が。そして脈打つ心臓も。そこはもう何年ものあいだ、痛いほど力強く、彼を嘲り笑うように打ち続けてきた。ソーはストーム・ブレーカーを肩越しに放るようにして背中のストラップに戻し、ヘルの大地へと最初の一歩を踏み出した。  
　サノスが倒れる前から、ソーは心を決めていた。戦闘中やその直後には何かと彼を引き止める事情があったのだが、それも今はなくなった。ソーにはもう何も残っていない。彼を突き動かすものは、もう欲望ですらなかった。必要などという段階は超えていた。ロキのいない人生という選択肢はない。わかりきっていた。最初にロキがビフレストから落ちたときに思い知り、サノスが彼の首を折ったあとは、もうひとかけらの疑いも残らなかった。サノスが指を鳴らし、アベンジャーズはニューヨーク州の北部に集まって、その後の戦略を練った。それから二百日の間、雨が一滴も降らなかった。ソーのせいだと皆が気づくまで、さらに何ヶ月もかかった。  
　ソーは誰にも告げずにここに来た。告げるべきことなど何もない。何事もロキが絡んでくると、他人の理解を得るのは難しくなる。  
　着地して最初に気づいたのは、匂いだった──死後の世界の匂い。しかしここでは魂はまだ甘く香り、どこか魅惑的でさえあった。ブーツの底を赤い土にめりこませ、ソーはその匂いをたどって歩いた。道の両側を縁取る骨の残骸が行き先を示す。まずはゲートを見つけなければならない。ヘルの辺境はただの荒地に過ぎず、赤茶けた平原がどこまでも広がり、はるか遠くの黒い山脈以外には何も見えなかった。黒、あるいは灰色。霧のせいで見分けるのが難しい。空でさえ赤みががっていて、空気はあまりにも静かで風ひとつなく、明確な目的を持ってここに来ているのでなかったら、さすがのソーも不安を感じていたかもしれなかった。彼は黙々と歩き続けた。  
　ヘルにたどり着くまでの道のりは、最初に考えていたよりも遥かに険しいものだった。一度も行ったことはなかったし、ストーム・ブレーカーがあっても行く方法自体がわからなかった。ヘルという世界の概念さえ理解できないのだから、意志の力でなんとかなるものでもない。そして、行き方を知っていそうな唯一の存在が、ソーがそこへ行って連れ戻さなければならない相手なのだった。この数年間というもの、ソーはいくつもの王国を訪ねて情報を収集し続けてきた。理由は曖昧にしたままヴァナヘイムやアルフヘイムの魔術師と会い、本当の目的は誰にも告げなかった。言ったところで魔術師たちは気にしなかったかもしれないが、それでも、この計画は人目から隠し、安全に守るべきものだという気がしたのだ。  
　アルフヘイムの深い森の小屋で、見たこともないほど埃まみれで汚い魔術書の中に、ソーはやっと答えを見つけた。その難解な文章を翻訳するのに一年近くがかかったが、必要なものは手に入った。ヘルに続く道。  
　ソーはその同じ日に出発した。  
　そして今、ここにいる。

　ヘルの警備は聞いていたほど厳重ではなかった。とはいえ、まだヘルらしい景色は見えないし、ここに奪うほどのものがあるとも思えない。そして、ヘルに足を踏み入れて無事抜け出した者はいない。かつて一人も。ソーは嫌気がさすほど長い時間歩き続けたが、それでも行く手には何ひとつ見えなかった。まるで誰もいない世界のようだった。  
　そう思った矢先、突然、目の前にゲートが現れた。その黒い色はあまりにも濃く、物質感を一切感じさせなかった。見上げても柵の上端は見えず、左右にも果てしなく続いていた。警備の者は見えなかった。人影自体がひとつもない。ストームブレーカーの柄でゲートを叩くと、金属が鈍い音を立て、振動が地面に広がった。  
　ソーは大きく息を吸い、出せる限りの大声でロキの名前を呼んだ。  
　こだまが遠のき、無音の世界が戻ってくる。ソーはふたたびロキを呼んだ。ゲートに近づいて柵の間から覗き込むと、よくわからない生き物たちが忙しそうに歩き回るのが見えたが、誰もソーの方を見ていなかった。  
「おい」ソーは声をかけた。「ここの責任者は誰だ？ 俺は弟を探している。ロキを」  
　生き物たちは瞬きひとつせず、まるでソーの声が聞こえていないかのように無反応だった。ソーは喉の奥で唸り声をあげると、今度はストーム・ブレーカーの刃の側でゲートを叩いた。一度目よりも音は大きく、ゲートの振動も激しかった。生き物たちが突然散り散りに駆け出し始めた。攻撃に怯えたのか、あるいは誰かが来るのを察知したのか。良いことだ。それがソーの狙いだった。  
　それほど長く待つ必要はなかった。赤い靄の向こうから、細長い影が近づいてくる。ソーはストーム・ブレーカーを握り直し、ブーツの中で足先に重心を移した。  
「ああ嫌だ」声が言った。「もう一人来たわ」  
　ゲートの隙間から見えるところに、ヘラが立っていた。ストーム・ブレーカーが手から滑り落ち、斧の刃が重みで土にめり込んだ。ヘラは驚きもせずにソーを見ていた。不機嫌そうに、あの大仰な頭の飾りをつけて。ソーはぽかんと口をあけた。  
「おまえ──」  
「そう」ヘラは言った。「私よ」  
　ヘラは驚くほど元気そうだった。と言っても、死の女神なのだから、死の世界で元気なのは当たり前なのかもしれない。彼女は細い指を組み合わせ、ゲート越しにソーを上から下まで眺めた。  
「おまえはヘルの支配者になったのか？」ソーは唖然として訊いた。  
　ヘラはぐるりと瞳を回した。  
「そういう言い方もできるわね。ま、ここでは死の恐怖で住人を思い通りにする手は使えないけどね。そうでしょ？」  
「そうだな⋯⋯」よくわからないままにソーはうなずいた。  
「おまえが来た理由はわかってるわ」ヘラはそこでいったん言葉を切り、目を細めてソーを見た。「私、おまえから目玉をひとつ奪わなかったっけ？」  
　ソーは笑って義眼をつついた。「新しいのを見つけた」  
「なるほどね」ヘラは言って唇を薄く引き結んだ。「おまえが何をしに来たのかはわかってるわ、弟よ」  
　心臓が跳ね上がった。「ロキはどこにいる？」  
「さあ、誰かに嫌がらせでもしてるんじゃないかしら、そうじゃなきゃ今ごろ私が標的になってるはずだから」  
「ふざけるな。俺は本気でロキを連れ帰るつもりだ」  
「で、私はおまえにそうさせるつもりよ」  
　ソーは反応に迷った。まさか、こんな簡単に行くはずがない。ソーはヘラを死の世界に送り返し、アスガルドを占領する機会を奪った。ロキをヘルから解放する理由など彼女の側にはないはずだ。ソーはストームブレーカーを赤い土から引き抜いた。  
「何を企んでいる──」  
「ちょっと、余計な騒ぎを起こすのはやめて」ヘラは言った。「私はおまえたちに出ていって欲しいの」  
「何だって？」  
　ヘラはうんざりとした顔で、ああ！と叫んだ。指先でこめかみを揉みながら続ける。  
「おまえたち二人とも⋯⋯まったく、こんな鬱陶しい奴らは見たことがない。下の弟はこのゲートに入って来た瞬間から一秒も口を閉じずにおまえの話ばかりするし。おまえも必ずいつか来るだろうと思ってたわ、めそめそ泣いて弟の名前を呼びながらね。いいわよ、連れて帰りなさい。ヘルは私の国よ。あいつにはさっさと出ていって欲しいの」  
「おまえにそんな力は無いはずだ」ソーは考えながらゆっくりと言った。  
「はあ？ あるわよ」  
　ソーは冷静になろうとして、体の重心を前後に移動させた。ここに来るまで、彼はあらゆる要求手段、嘆願手段について考えた。文字通り何年もかかってこの日のために準備してきたのだ。当然戦闘になるものと思っていたので、予想外の成り行きに戸惑わずにいられなかった。遠くの方でグレムリンのような生き物が駆け回り、岩の中に消えるのが見えた。ソーはため息をついた。  
「つまり、ロキが迷惑だから連れ帰れということか？」  
「そうよ、あいつ、まるで誰かから雇われたみたいに熱心に嫌がらせしてくるのよ」ヘラは言った。「それもあるし、おまえの執念深さもよく知っているからね。ロキを渡さないと言ったら、いつまでここに居座るつもり？」  
「永遠に」ソーはにやりと笑って答えた。  
「じゃ、さっさと片付けましょ」ヘラは指をぱちんと鳴らした。「おまえに返すわ」  
　ソーは突然めまいに襲われた。  
　何か体に異変が起こったのかと思ったが、そうではなかった。ついにロキに再会するという実感が、あまりにも突然、強烈に押し寄せてきて彼を圧倒したのだった。今から本当に会える。夢ではない。ロキにさわれる。話ができる。ソーはストーム・ブレーカーの柄を握り締めて体を支えた。この瞬間をずっと、ずっと待っていた。  
「連れて来てくれ」  
「あら、私との久しぶりのおしゃべりはもう終わり？」ヘラはさっと目を閉じ、また開いた。「今からロキの体と魂をつなげ直すわ。そこで待ってなさい」  
　ソーは慌てて言いかけた。「だが、ロキの体は──」  
　言い終わる前にヘラは消えた。名前を呼んでも答えはなかった。戻ってきた静けさの中で、ソーは魂の再生の仕組みについて思い出そうとした。そこからヘラのやり方を推測してみる。ロキの肉体は破壊されても、彼の魂がその設計図を維持している──ソーが知っているのはそれくらいだった。ロキが体を持ってゲートから出て来るのか、それとも地面に足をつけたとたんに塵となって消えてしまうのかはわからない。ソーは唾を飲み込んだ。ゲートの黒い柵ごしにのぞきこんでも、やはり大したものは見えなかった。はるか遠くで生き物たちが歩き回り、そのさらに向こうに街のようなものがぼんやりと浮かんでいる。ヘルは人々が想像するような恐ろしい炎の坩堝などではなく、単なる別の世界だった。ソーの感覚では、やや不気味な別の世界。永遠に過ごしたい場所でないことは確かだ。  
　ソーはそこで長いこと待ち続けた。ヘラに騙されたのではないかと疑い始めた頃、柵がきしみ、鍵が開くようなカチャンという音が聞こえた。ソーは左手を見て、黒いゲートの一部が消えているのに気づいた。そしてそこから、気だるい足取りで、散歩でもするように、ロキが出て来た。  
　ロキ。  
　ロキが振り向いて初めて、ソーは自分が大声でロキの名を叫んだことに気づいた。やや大きすぎるように見える緑のチュニックに、黒いズボン、黒いブーツ。彼は半分ほっとしたような、半分困惑するような目でソーを見た。その後ろで消えていたゲートがもとに戻る。ロキがいかにも彼らしい表情で微笑んだので、ソーは泣き叫びたくなり、同時に大声で笑い出したくなった。  
「やあ、兄上」ロキは言った。  
　そして、気を失った。

\--

　ロキはミッドガルドに戻るまで目覚めなかった。ストーム・ブレーカーで飛び立つ衝撃の中でさえ眠り続けていた。ソーは出来るだけ静かに着地し、そのまま自分の部屋に入って、ロキをベッドに横たわらせた。何度か脈と心臓を確かめたが、どちらも力強かった。彼はベッドの端に座り、爪を噛みながらロキを見守った。やがてロキは身じろぎして、ゆっくりと目を開いた。  
「ロキ！」  
　ソーはもう少しで弟に飛びつきそうになった。必死に衝動を抑えるソーの前で、ロキは横たわったまま、何が起こったのかさっぱりわからないという顔で周囲を見回した。しばらくしてからやっとソーの顔を見た。  
「あの忌々しい魔女は、本当に私を生き返らせたのか？」  
「ああ」ソーは思わず微笑みながら言った。「おまえに迷惑ばかりかけられた、侮辱されたと言ってたぞ」  
「侮辱されたくないなら、もっと質の高い家具を選ぶべきだったな」ロキは小声でつぶやきながら自分の手のひらと手首を観察した。「私はまともな姿になってるのか？」  
「いや、恐ろしく醜い姿だ」ソーはそう言って笑った。  
　ロキは睨みつけてきたが、本気で怒ってはいなかった。本当のことを言えば、ロキの姿は素晴らしかった。美しかった。確かに生きていた。ソーの記憶に比べて少し顔色が悪かったが、それは言わないでおくことにした。何か食べて水を飲めば、もっと元気になるだろう。食事を先に用意しておけばよかった。何も準備しなかったことを後悔して、ソーは自分を罵った。食事を取りに行くためにロキのそばを離れるのは嫌だった。できればこのまま二度と離れたくない。  
「やっと故郷に戻ってきたな、ロキ」ソーは言った。  
「故郷？」  
　ロキは起き上がろうとして、すぐにまたぐったりと倒れこんだ。ソーは今度はためらわずロキに飛びついた。動揺を隠せないまま、彼は弟の肩をつかんだ。  
「どうした、ロキ？ どうしたんだ？」  
「その顔はやめろ」ロキは弱々しく肩を動かした。「子供の頃に世話係だった口うるさい侍女みたいな顔だ。何でもないよ。体があるという状態に慣れるまで時間がかかるだけだ」  
　ソーはうなずいた。「だがこの体は⋯⋯」  
「ソー、魂は体そのものだ」  
　ソーはロキのチュニックの襟を指でなぞりながら、どういう意味かわからない、と言った。  
「私もわからない」ロキは言った。「ゲートから放り出される前に、あの姉上がそう言ったんだ」  
　ソーは顔をしかめた。意味を考えようとすると頭が痛くなり、教えてくれそうな者も思い浮かばなかった。ブルースでさえ無理そうだ。ロキにうまく説明できないのなら、どちらにしてもほとんど希望はない。しかしわからなくてもいいし、知りたいとも思わなかった。ロキはここにいる。それが何よりも大事なことだった。ロキはそっとソーの手首を握った。  
「とにかく」ロキはまるでソーの心を読んだように言った。「私はここにいる」  
「そうだな」  
「そして、私は腹が減っている」  
「ああ」ソーはロキの手を離して立ち上がった。「食べ物ならすぐ用意できる。ここには料理人がいるんだ」  
　ロキは寝返りを打って横向きになった。気の毒なほど弱々しく、途方に暮れているように見えた。彼はソーの枕に顔を半分埋めたまま言った。  
「その話だけど⋯⋯『ここ』っていうのはどこだ？」

\--

　食事をしながら、ソーはすべてを説明した。彼はロキをベッドの上に起き上がらせ、肉、果物、野菜をのせた皿を手にして隣に座った。まずは一番重要な知らせから──サノスは死んだ。それくらいはロキも推測できていただろうが、直接告げる喜びを逃す手はなかった。そして彼らは今、ノルウェーにいる。サノスの攻撃を逃れて宇宙船を脱出したアスガルドの民は、生き延びてソーと再会し、ここに定住した。何年も前、ソーとロキがオーディンを見つけた、この同じ土地に。あのとき確かに父は言った──ここもアスガルドだと。その言葉のとおりになったのだ。寛容なノルウェー政府は、国土の一部を彼らに与え、そこに新しい王国を作ることを認めた。  
「ミッドガルドに住んでいるのか？」ロキは言った。「人間どもと一緒に？」  
「ああ」ソーは笑った。「だがもちろん、人間は滅多にここに入ってこない。すぐ馬鹿なことをして自分を傷つける結果になるからな。ここの暮らしはなかなか悪くないぞ」  
　ロキはしばらく考えこんでから、チキンを厚めに切り、真剣な顔でゆっくりと噛み始めた。すっかりもとどおりになるまでどれくらいかかるのだろう。そう考えながら見守るソーの目の前で、ロキはチキンを喉に詰まらせ、体を痙攣させた。ソーはとっさにロキの口に片手をあて、もう片方の手で喉を撫でた。ロキの喉が何度か動き、無理やり嚥下するのがわかった。ロキの荒い息がソーの手のひらを湿らせた。ソーは手を離した。  
「他には？」何ごともなかったようにロキは訊いた。「これまでのことを全部知りたい」  
　ソーは話し続けた。話を聞きながらロキはまたひと口食べて喉を詰まらせ、ソーもまた同じことをした。二人で何度かそれを繰り返すうちに、ロキは食べ物を飲み込むことに少しずつ慣れていった。その頃には太陽もすっかり沈み、ロキの目も重たげになった。彼はソーが皿を取り上げても抗議せず、黙って半分目を閉じていた。  
「おまえの部屋も用意してある」ソーは言った。「でも今晩はここで寝ろ」  
　ソーは空の皿を仕事用の机に置き、カーテンを閉めた。振り向くと、ロキがじっと見ていた。不思議な、ソーには何も読み取れない表情だった。  
「何年？」ロキは訊いた。「私は何年間、死んでいたんだ？」  
　ソーはゆっくり息を吸いこんだ。カーテンの生地をそっとなぞり、床に目を落としながら、彼は答えた。  
「十年近く」  
　ロキは何も言わなかった。振り向くと、彼は黙って天井を見ていた。  
　ソーは寝支度をして服を着替えた。脱いだ服をたたみ、椅子にかけ、ベッドサイドの灯りを除いて部屋中の電気を消した。それからロキの隣に横たわった。灯りに手を伸ばして、少しためらってから言った。  
「もっと早く迎えに行きたかった。もっと、ずっと前に」  
　ロキの答えはなかった。隣を見ると、もう眠っていた。唇がわずかに開いていた。ソーは灯りを消した。

\--

　翌朝、ソーが目覚めるとロキの姿は消えていた。ソーはパニックに襲われながら、ロキが寝ていたあたりのシーツに触れた。冷たかった。昨日のことは夢だったのだろうか。ソーは必死で記憶をたどった。ロキを連れ帰ってくる日のことは、もう何年も夢に見てきた。昨日の出来事は現実ではなかったのかもしれない、あるいは現実はもっと残酷なのかもしれない。例えば昨日のロキの姿はあくまでも仮のもので、もうとっくに死の世界に戻ってしまったのだとしたら。腹の底がねじ切れそうな不安の中で、ソーはシャツをかぶって部屋を出た。厨房に続く廊下を半分ほど歩いたところで、女性の歓喜の悲鳴が聞こえた。角を曲がると、ラグナという名の農婦と並んで、ロキが歩いているのが見えた。ラグナはロキの腕にしがみついていた。ソーを見ると、彼女はもう一度悲鳴をあげた。  
「陛下！」ラグナは言った。「ご覧になりましたか？！ ロキ王子が、生き返って私たちのもとへ戻ってきてくださいました！」  
「ああ」そう答えた後も、ソーの心臓はまだ早鐘を打っていた。  
　ロキは優しくラグナの腕をほどいて退がるように促し、肩をすくめた。  
「私は歩く奇跡らしい」  
　ラグナが角を曲がって消えるのを待ってから、ソーはロキの腕をつかんだ。  
「おまえに何かあったのかと思った」  
「朝食を取りに来ただけだ」  
　ロキはソーの手をふりほどこうとはしなかった。ただソーを見上げ、静かに目をのぞきこんだ。ロキはいつでも、言葉を使わずに目だけで多くを語ることができた。ソーは黙って頷いた。ゆっくりロキの腕を離す。弟のロキ、弟ではないロキ、死んでしまって、そして戻ってきたロキ。  
「そうか、では一緒に食べよう」ソーは言った。「でも俺が朝食をとってくる。また誰かがおまえを見て心臓発作を起こす前にな」  
　ソーの部屋で食事をしながら、ロキは新しい王国、新しいアスガルドについてもっと聞きたいと言った。ソーは喜んで話した。国名はアスガーディアだ、と言うと、ロキはふん、と鼻を鳴らした。  
「その名前はもうちょっとなんとかした方がいいな」  
　ソーはパンをロキに投げつけた。  
「そんな大変な仕事ができるような状態か？ 昨日はほとんど動けなかったくせに」  
　ロキの手首がテーブルから持ち上がり、くるりと動き、緑色に光った。ロキはにやりと笑った。それが答えだとソーは解釈した。朝食を終えるころ、ソーはもう最初にロキを連れて行く場所を決めていた。  
　二人は子供の頃と大して変わらない様子で部屋を出た。外套に身を包んで、誰にも見られないように、こっそり。ソーはアスガルドの民からロキを隠すつもりはなかったが──すぐに彼らも知ることになるだろう、そして大喜びするだろう──ただ、もう少しだけロキを独り占めしていたかった。ソーがフード付きの外套を手渡すと、ロキは眉をあげて見せただけで、とくに反論もせず身につけた。西の広間を出て木の扉をくぐり、細い道を歩くと、その先には中庭があった。この庭を作ったとき、ここだけはアスガルドと同じにしたいと、ソーは頑固に主張した。その他のことにはなんの未練もなかった──あの王宮の古い広間には秘密が多すぎ、ソー自身も忘れたいことばかりだった。しかしこの中庭だけは、どうしても過去に置いていくことができなかったのだ。  
「気に入ったか？」ソーは訊いた。  
　二人は何千もの列の花に囲まれていた。黄色、赤、青、紫。フリッガが二人に授乳した庭、オーディンが二人と遊んだ庭。もう少し大きくなると、二人は庭の花を摘んで手のひらの中で押しつぶして遊んだ。  
　ソーはプリムローズの花弁を指でなぞった。「もちろん、アスガルドで俺たちが見て育った花とまったく同じではない。ここの土壌はアスガルドよりずっと弱いし、それに、アスガルドは、その⋯⋯爆散してしまったしな。でも良く似ているだろう」  
　ロキはふいに疲れてしまったように、長い足を組んで草の上に座った。  
「相変わらず感傷的だ」彼は言った。  
「気に入ったんだな」ソーは中庭を手で示して言った。  
　ロキが否定しなかったので、ソーは満足した。ソーはロキの向かいに座り、ロキが草を引きぬいては花を眺め、それを交互に繰り返すのを見た。  
「子供の頃、ここで何時間も一緒に遊んだな」ソーは言った。  
「うん、実の兄弟だった頃にね」  
「今は違うのか？」  
　ロキはイチゴノキの花を摘んだ。「さあ？ あんたにとって私はなんだ？ 兄上」  
　ソーの胸は一瞬、強く締めつけられた。言いたいことはたくさんあった。あまりにもたくさんありすぎて、ひとつも口には出せなかった。ロキはイチゴノキを鼻先につけて香りを吸い込んだ。  
「次はどこに行く？」彼は訊いた。

\--

　崖沿いを歩きながら、ロキは自分がいない間に築かれた国の風景を眺めた。アスガーディアの規模は、人口も面積も、かつてのアスガルドの半分ほどになってしまった。狭い国土には悲しくなるほど質素な街並みが続いている。けれど、旧国よりずっと親密なコミュニティになっていた。家屋は身を寄せ合うように並んで建ち、ソーは専用の住居を持っているものの、誰でも自由に出入りできるようにしていた。人々を締め出す理由などひとつもない。かつての王国とは何もかもが違うこの新しい国について、ソーはロキにどう説明して良いかわからず、無理に分からせようともしなかった。彼はただロキにありのままを見せた。ロキは兄の業績を何とも思わないかのような顔で周囲を眺めていたが、本当は心から誇りに思っていることくらい、弟を知り尽くしているソーにはすぐ見通せた。そして少し嫉妬していることも。同じ理由で、少し悲しんでいることも。  
　強い風が吹き抜け、二人の視線は自然に海へと向かった。オーディンの影は、常にソーの背後につきまとっている。そのことはおそらく永遠に変わらない。けれど自分は父とは違う種類の王になれると、ソーは固く信じていた。ロキは今度こそソーのそばを離れないと約束してくれるかもしれない。口に出して確かめることはせず、ソーはただ彼を見つめた。不思議な気分だった。二人にとってはほんの瞬きをするような時間であっても、多くのことが変わりすぎて、まるで百年が経ったように感じられた。ロキはやっとソーに向き直って言った。  
「悪くないな、兄上」  
　ソーが何か答える前に、後ろから叫び声が聞こえた。  
「ほら、見て！ あそこに！ ロキ王子よ！」  
　振り向かなくても、それが今朝と同じ、ラグナの声であることがわかった。ただし今回は、何十人もの他の民を引き連れていたが。  
「帰ってこれて良かった、と言うべきかな」ロキが言った。

\--

　ロキが死から蘇ったという知らせはアスガーディアを駆け巡り、民たちの興奮は何時間もおさまらなかった。誰もが喜びに顔を輝かせ、ロキはその中心で満足げにしていた。ソーはそんな光景を笑顔で見守った。二人が大広間を一周して部屋に戻る頃には、夜に祝宴を催すことが決まっていた。民たちが決めたのか、自分だったのか、ロキだったのか、それとも全員でそう決めたのか、ソーは思い出せなかった。誰だろうと構わなかった。民の数が以前よりもずっと少なくなってしまった今、寄り添ってともに時間を過ごすことの大切さをソーはよく知っていた。  
　その夜、人々は大広間に集まり、ロキは注目を存分に楽しみながら、人から人へと移動していた。しかしそうしながら、まるで見失うのを恐れるように、何度もソーを振り返って見た。いいからいけ、楽しめ、とソーはジェスチャーで伝えた。しばらくするとロキはやっと人々から解放され、座って食事を始めた。ソーは隣に座る弟の体温を感じた。宴はその後も和やかな雰囲気の中で続いたが、やがて誰かが、ロキ様はどうやって戻ってきたのですかと質問した。ソーはミードにむせた。ロキをヘルから取り戻すことをあれだけ夢に見て、計画していたのにもかかわらず、ソーは成功したら民にどう説明するかを一度も考えたことがなかった。  
　しかし、昔と同じようにロキが銀の舌で助け舟を出し、ソーは嘘をつかずに済んだ。咳き込むソーの背中を軽く叩きながらロキは言った。  
「長いこと留守にして悪かった。完全に平和が戻るまで、私はヴァナヘイムに隠れていたんだ」  
　宴はふたたび楽しげな笑い声に包まれ、人々はさらに飲み、食べた。ロキはずっと口もとに微笑を浮かべていた。少し酔って肩の力の抜けた弟の姿は、ソーに五百年ほど前の日々を思い出させた。密かにお互いの寝台に通っていたあの頃。それぞれの欲望に半ば恥じ入り、どうすればいいのか分からず、けれど幸せだった日々。幸せに酔っていた日々。今では別の世界の人生だったようにさえ感じる。二人はその行為について話し合うことはせず、かと言ってやめようともしなかった。二人の間に起こった他の多くのことと同様に、その関係はただ存在して、そして消えてしまった。それからしばらくして、ロキはヨトゥンをアスガルドに招き入れた。それから⋯⋯それから。  
　祝宴は夜更けまで続き、ロキがかなり疲れていることに気づいて、ソーは背後からそっと声をかけた。  
「そろそろ休んだ方がいいんじゃないか、弟よ」  
　ロキは半分だけ振り向き、すると彼の頰がソーの鼻先をかすった。  
「ここでは私に門限があるのか？」  
「おまえは生き返ってまだたったの一日だ」  
　ロキのまぶたは重たげで、反論しないところを見ると、疲れは自覚しているようだった。ロキは芝居っ気たっぷりに両手を広げてお辞儀をした。人々は感嘆のため息をつき、ソーは鼻を鳴らしてロキを出口へと押しやった。けれど本当は、何年かぶりに心から幸せを感じていた。こんな日をずっと夢見ていた。昔からこうであるべきだったのだ。オーディンが最初にソーに玉座を渡すはずだった、あの日も。ロキが隣で笑い、ときどき嫌味を言い、するべきことをするようにソーを説得したり、そうでないことに反対したり。ロキはソーを導き、愛し、いつまでもそばにいるはずだった。  
　ソーは月が空高く昇るまで民とともに過ごした。やがて宴が終わり、後片付けが済むと、人々に別れを告げて、冷たい夜の空気の中に歩みでた。住宅街に続く石畳の道に立って静けさの中で月を見上げていると、ふいに郷愁がこみあげてきた。彼は階上にいるロキのことを考えた。きっともう眠っているだろう。今夜はなぜか昔のロキのことをよく思い出す。それが何故少し自分を悲しくさせるのか、ソーはわからなかった。見上げる月の輪郭が滲み、ソーは何度か目を瞬いた。そのとき、茂みが揺れる音がして、目の前に光の輪が現れた。それが空間移動のポータルであることはすぐにわかった。以前に何度も見たことがある。魔法使いが足を踏み出してきて、その後ろでポータルがぎゅっと縮まって消えた。ふたたび夜の静けさが戻ってくる。  
「魔法使いか」ソーは言った。  
「何度言ったら覚える。 ドクター・ストレンジだ」彼は袖のほこりを払った。「私がなぜここにいるかわかるか？」  
　ソーは顔をしかめて考え込んだ。  
「いや、わからない」  
「以前に言ったはずだ。私は地球の脅威となる存在を常に監視していると。君の弟の名前は、今でもリストに入っている」  
　ソーは無言だった。ストレンジのために、そして自分のためにも、ロキが本当に眠っていることを願った。  
「それから」ストレンジは言った。「彼がもう何年も前にサノスの手で殺されたことも私は知っている。だから私の監視網に彼がまた突然引っかかって、かなり戸惑っていることもわかってくれるだろうな？」  
　ストレンジは石畳の上をゆっくりと歩き回り、茂みの近くで立ち止まって、アスガーディアの光景を見渡した。今まで一度も訪れたことがなかったからな、とソーは胸の内で苦々しく呟いた。ストレンジはふり返り、ソーを鋭いまなざしで見つめた。  
「彼は、確かに死んだんだな？」  
「死んだ」ソーは言った。「そして、俺が生き返らせた」  
「生き返らせ──」  
「そうだ。それについて他に言うことは何もない」  
　ソーは次第にこの状況に怒りを感じ始めた。ストレンジにどう説明しようと決して理解されないだろうことにも。少なくとも、彼が生きている間には。ソーは樺の木の樹皮に触れ、うっかり剥がしてしまって、小さな声で呻いた。樹皮のかけらが地面に落ちる。  
「この件については話し合いが必要だ。なぜかは当然、君にもわかるだろう」ストレンジは言った。  
「いや、わからない」  
　ソーは何も話したくなくてそう答えた。まだこのことについて話す気になれなかった。  
　ストレンジは今にも髪をかきむしり始めそうだった。彼は苛々と石畳の上を行ったり来たりして、何ごとか口の中でつぶやき、それから突然立ち止まった。大きく息を吸って止め、鋭く吐き出す。  
「君の弟は、以前、地球を征服しようとした。そして今、その地球に住んでいる。それでも君は話し合うべきだと思わないのか？」  
　ストレンジはソーの目の前まで近づいていたが、それは賢い選択ではなかった。ソーはそろそろ忍耐の限界に来ていたからだ。  
「弟はサノスと戦って死んだ。俺は弟を生き返らせた。弟の命は今俺の管理下にある」  
　ストレンジは一瞬黙った。  
「何だって？ ロキをどうやって蘇らせたんだ？ 君にオカルトの心得があるとは知らなかった──」  
「これは魔法を超えた世界の話だ、魔法使い」  
「何度も言うが、その呼び方は──」  
「おまえはロキが地球の脅威だと考えて、だから彼を監視するためにここに来た。だがロキは脅威ではない。たとえそうだとしても、俺以上にロキを見守るのにふさわしい者はいないだろう。ロキの兄だからな。さて、他にとくに用件がないなら⋯⋯」  
　ソーは口ごもった。通常ならここで酒でも出すのだが、そんな雰囲気でもない。  
　ストレンジの眼差しがふいに柔らかくなった。  
「私はここに敵として来たわけじゃない」  
「ああ、わかってる」ソーも微笑みを浮かべた。  
「トニーから、君とロキの関係が⋯⋯複雑なものだとは聞いていた」  
　何と答えて良いのかわからなかった。もう今は複雑じゃないと言うべきなのかもしれないが、本当にそうなのか確信が持てなかった。ソーは仕方なく曖昧にうなずき、眉を上げて肩をすくめた。そのことについて考えるのはもうだいぶ前にやめていた。ロキがそばにいる。今はそれだけでじゅうぶんだった。  
　ストレンジは手を動かし、ポータルを開いた。  
「ニューヨークからこちらの様子を見ていることは伝えておく」  
　ソーはそれでかまわないと答えた。  
　ポータルに入る直前、ストレンジは足を止めた。  
「ロキと直接話したいと言っても無理だろうな？」  
　ソーは何も言わず笑った。  
　ストレンジは足を踏み出し、小さな火花を残してあっさり消えてしまった。ソーは暗闇の中で数秒待った。それから家に駆け込み、壁にぶつかりそうになりながら階段を駆け上がった。ロキの部屋がある二階に着いてからやっと足取りを緩め、ロキのドアの前にそっと近づいて、木の板に耳を押しつけた。何も物音は聞こえない。ドアノブを回す。鍵はかかっていなかった。彼はドアを細く開け、ベッドにいるロキを見た。ロキは仰向けになって、髪をきれいに編んで眠っていた。ソーは、いつのまにか止めていた息を吐き出した。寝顔をしばらく眺めてから、ドアを閉め、寝支度に向かった。

\--

　翌朝、ソーはシャワーを浴びたばかりのロキをつかまえた。部屋に入ると、ロキはベッドにタオルを敷いて、濡れ髪から肩に水を滴らせながら、その上に腹ばいになっていた。ソーは彼の隣に座り、最近取り組んでいる仕事の内容について話し始めた。今後はロキに補佐役を勤めてもらいたいと思っていた。水滴でシーツを濡らしながら、ロキは楽しそうに耳を傾けた。  
　ソーが話し終わるとすぐにロキは言った。  
「で、私の命は兄上の管理下にあるらしいな？」  
　ソーは胃が足もとまで沈んだような気分になった。  
「聞いていたんだな」  
　ロキは自分の爪を見ながら答えた。「一度死んだからって鈍感になったわけじゃない」さっと顔を上げてソーを見る。「私の命は私のものだ。私は何でもやりたいことをやる。どこにでも好きなところに行く」  
　ソーは喉の奥が苦しくなって唾を飲みこんだ。「つまり、ここを出て行こうとしているのか？」  
「私にも他に行くところがあるかもしれない」  
　それが嘘だとわかっていても、ソーはやはり傷ついた。たとえロキがそう言いながら、ソーの目を見ることができずにいても。ソーは無意識に口髭を触りながら、古い怒りが蘇ってくるのを感じた。それはロキに対してのみ感じる種類の怒りだった。一度死を経験して、もう少し素直になっても良さそうなものなのに。  
「なぜそうやっていつまでも嘘をつき続けるんだ？」ソーは低い声で言った。  
　ロキは面白がるようにソーを見た。「誰を生き返らせたと思ってるんだ？ それに、誰が嘘をついていると言った？」  
　ソーはかっとなって立ち上がり、ロキに背を向けた。そうだ、これがまさしくソーの覚えている通りのロキだった。際限なく人を苛立たせる。けれど、すべてが以前と同じというわけではない。怒りにまかせて部屋を飛び出すかわりに、ソーは静かに振り返った。インクのように黒く濡れたロキの髪が視界に入り、そこから目が離せなくなった。彼はゆっくりロキに近づき、もう一度ベッドに座って、衝動のままにその濡れた髪に指を通した。  
「何をしてるんだ？」ロキは訊いたが、指を避けようとはしなかった。  
「おまえの髪を編みたくなった」  
　昔はよくお互いの髪を編んだものだった。もちろん、今ではソーの髪は短く保たれている。けれど一方的に編むだけでも構わなかった。ソーはロキの濡れた髪を三つの束にわけ、上の二つを編み、ねじりあげて解けないようにした。下の束はいくつもの細い三つ編みにした。ロキはされるままになっていた。編み終わると、ソーは指を通して三つ編みをすべてほどいた。そして最初からやり直した。ロキは途中で一度だけ低く唸るような声を出したが、それ以外はずっと黙っていた。ソーは全体をひとつに編み込んでやっと満足し、手を止めた。  
「おまえがどうしても他の場所に行きたいと言うなら」とソーは言った。  
　ロキは穏やかな声で答えた。「他の宇宙にたくさん仲間がいる」  
「サカールか？」  
「黙れ」  
「ロキ」ソーは三つ編みをロキの首の後ろにピタリと押さえつけた。「ここにいろ」  
　ロキはやっと顔を上げてソーを見た。目の縁が赤くなっていて、ソーはその理由をいくらでも思いつくような、同時にひとつも思いつけないような気がした。  
「その話はもうしただろう、馬鹿だな」ロキは言った。  
　ソーの見ている前で、ロキはベッドから滑りおり、タオルを体に押しつけて、バスルームのドアを背後でしっかり閉めた。ソーはあっけにとられてしばらくベッドに座っていた。てっきりロキがもっと反論してくると思っていた。何か刺々しいことを言うか、実際に出て行けるのだと証明するためだけに本当に出て行くのではないかと思っていた。これはソーの覚えているロキではない。開け放した窓の枠に鳥が止まり、さえずり始めた。その鳥の名前は以前バナーが教えてくれたが、今は思い出せなかった。もう何も考えられなかった。ソーはベッドから自分を引き剥がすようにして立ち上がり、ロキの部屋を出た。足の下の床がどこかよそよそしく感じられた。

\--

　ソーは呼吸ができなくなって目を覚ました。彼はとっさに首に触れ、そこが傷ひとつなく正常であることを確かめた。息はしている。激しすぎるほど。しかし、夢はぞっとするほどリアルだった。ただ息ができないだけではなかった。喉から首の後ろの背骨までぽっかり穴があき、口の中で舌が膨れあがっているような感覚だった。ソーは枕に頭を落として暗闇に目が慣れるのを待った。静けさの中でふたたび眠りに落ちかけたとき、突然、強烈な危機感に襲われた。それは電流のように全身を駆け抜けて警告を与え、ソーはベッドから転げ落ちるようにして降り、そのまま部屋の外に飛び出した。  
　気づけばロキの部屋の前にいた。そこに行くまでの記憶はなく、いつの間にかそこに立っていたのだった。木のドアを叩こうとして手を上げ、強い危機感に促されるまま、ノックせずに開くことにした。幸い、鍵はかかっていなかった。  
　ロキの部屋は暗く、その暗さの中でソーは彼がベッドにいるのを見た。眠っている。眠っているが、まぶたと指がピクピクと痙攣して、何かを訴えるように唇が開き、眉がぎゅっと寄せられていた。ソーは瞬時に何が起きているか悟った。  
「ロキ」  
　弟は目覚めず、ソーは近づいて彼を揺さぶった。  
「ロキ、起きろ！」  
　ロキの目覚め方は暴力的だった。ソーの腕の中でもがき、素早く起き上がったときには、すでにナイフを片手に握りしめていた。反応がわずかでも遅ければ、ソーは刺されていただろう。彼はロキの両手首をつかみ、彼が目覚めたことに気づくのを待った。数秒後、ロキはソーをしっかり見た。ナイフが落ち、マットレスの上で跡形もなく消えた。そして、図々しいことに、いかにも迷惑そうな顔をした。  
「何なんだ」ロキはまだ胸を大きく上下させながら言った。  
「何の夢を見ていた？」ソーは訊いた。  
　ソーの親指に、ロキの速すぎる脈が伝わってきた。ロキは試すように腕を引いたが、ソーは拘束を緩めなかった。  
「どうして何もかもに首を突っ込んで来るんだ」ロキは言った。「夢日記でもつけてるのか、兄上？ もし良かったら──」  
「死んだときの夢をよく見るのか？」  
　ソーにそう訊かれて、ロキはぴったりと唇を閉じた。  
　親指の下でロキの脈がまた速くなる。怯えたようなかすかな脈拍。ソーは思わずロキの手首の骨を撫でた。深い静寂の中で、二人分の鼓動が聞き取れるような気がした。ロキはまるで秘密を無理やり暴かれたような顔をして彼を見ていた。  
「離せ」ロキは小声で言った。  
　ソーは手を離した。「質問に答えろ」  
「そんなことを聞いてどうする？」  
　それが答えだった。ソーは考えるだけで苦しくなった。ヘルにいたロキ。毎晩、死の瞬間の夢を見て、たった一人で目覚めるロキ。死後の世界を歩き回り、ヘラにちょっかいを出し、眠ればまたサノスの手につかまれると知りながら過ごしていたロキ。ロキはその夢をソーに投影したのだ。ソーは夢の中の感覚を思い出して自分の喉に触れたが、ロキの視線を感じ、手を下におろした。  
「兄上に助けを求めるつもりはなかった」ロキは言った。「魔力を制御する力がまだもとどおりになっていないんだ」  
「助けを求めてくれて良かった」  
　ソーはベッドに深く腰掛けた。ロキはまだ半身を起こしていて、もう一度眠るか、アスガーディアを一周してくるべきか決めかねるような顔をしていた。  
「ロキ、おまえはもう一人じゃない」  
　ロキの微笑みはあまりにもかすかで、ソーはそれを自分の想像かもしれないと思った。けれど、瞳が濡れているのは想像ではなかった。ロキは素早く目を瞬いてそれをごまかそうとした。  
「感傷的なときの兄上はひどい顔をしている」ロキは言った。  
　ソーはロキの裸のくるぶしをつかみ、下にぐっと引っ張って、ベッドに横たわらせた。二人は意味もなく笑い出し、そのせいでマットレス全体が揺れた。ソーは目の端に滲んだ涙を拭い、ロキのくるぶしをつかむ手に少し力を入れた。  
「よく休め、弟よ」  
　ロキは毛布の下にもぐりこみ、ソーはベッドの端に座ったまま彼を見つめた。ロキはひとつ瞬きをした。  
「こうやって監視されながら休めっていうのか？」  
　ロキは片方の眉を上げ、肘をついて体を起こした。  
「ソー」  
「ロキ」  
　一瞬、空気が張り詰め、それからロキは瞳をぐるりと回して仰向けになり、承諾の意を示した。「どうしてもと言うなら」  
　ソーはできるだけロキ以外のものを見て、彼にプライバシーを与えようとした。暗闇の中に浮かび上がる部屋を見回す。ソーはこの部屋を、アスガルドのロキの部屋そっくりに作らせた。建築担当者は、ソーがある種の神殿を求めているのだと解釈した。完成しても施錠して誰も入れず、ロキの思い出を永遠に留めたいのだろうと。最初の数年はそのとおりになった。ロキを取り戻す日が近いと確信するまで、ソーはこの部屋に入ろうとしなかった。初めて足を踏み入れたとき、彼は押し寄せる思い出に圧倒され、壁にもたれかかって体を支えなければならなかった。おかしな話だった。そのときの部屋は、ロキの匂いさえしなかったのだから。決してロキの部屋という感じはしなかった。けれどこれからは、本来の匂いになる。そう思うとやはり胸の鼓動が早くなり、夢を見ているような気分になった。  
　ロキに目を向けると、彼はまだ起きていて、ソーをじっと見ていた。少し前のようにわざと困惑した様子を見せるわけでもなく、さらにその前のように、何も問題はないというふりをしているわけでもなかった。彼はただ、まっすぐにソーを見ていた。まるでソーが何か、ほれぼれと見惚れるべきものであるかのように。ソーは思わず赤面した。  
「眠れそうか？」  
　ロキは夢うつつのようにぼんやりと頷いた。「うん」  
　ソーは、ロキが目を閉じるまで座っていた。呼吸が規則的になり、熟睡していると確信できるまで待ち、さらにしばらくそこに座って、ロキを見つめ続けた。死の夢を見ていないとき、弟はどんな夢を見ているのだろうと考えながら。  
　ソーが自室に戻ったのは、夜明け近くだった。

\--

　翌週、二人はソーが来世になるまで不可能だと思っていたことをして過ごした。つまり、共同統治を始めた。もっとも、ロキにとってみれば今が実際に来世なのかもしれないが。彼らの両方にとって第二の人生なのは間違いなかった。二人は農民同士の農作業に関する揉め事を解決した。オスロで船が転覆し、二百名のノルウェー人が溺れそうになって、ソーが救助に向かった。その間ロキはアスガーディアを代理で守り、問題なく業務を遂行した。夜、ロキの魔力がソーに助けを求めることはなくなったが、それでもソーは時々ロキの様子を見に行った。そして時々、ロキは夢の中で窒息しかけ、ソーは彼を揺り起こさなければならなかった。二人とも昼間はそのことについて何も話さず、共同統治に集中した。ロキはソーの政策のほとんどに同意した。例えばロキの存在を人間たちから隠すこと。そして人間たちを王国に入れることもしないほうがいい。それは彼らの安全のためだった。人間はアスガルド人と比べてあまりにも繊細で壊れやすい。  
「しかし、我々の民が孤立してしまうのが心配だ」ソーは言った。  
　二人は玉座の間にいた。玉座の間と言っても、ソーの希望によりそこはただの集会場のように作られていた。話し合いのための会議室でもある。ロキは親指を腰に当て、ソーの隣に座っていた。  
「以前は人間たちと交流しなくても問題なく暮らしてたじゃないか」ロキは言った。  
「それは我が民の半分が虐殺される前のことだ」ソーは椅子の背に寄りかかって体を伸ばし、関節をポキリと鳴らした。「それにあの頃は他の王国と簡単に行き来ができた」  
「つまり交流目的で人間たちを利用するのか？ 我々も落ちぶれたものだ」  
　ロキの耳の後ろに細い三つ編みがのぞいていた（ソーは当然知っている、自分で編んだのだから）。ソーはそれを引っ張り、ロキは抗議を込めた叫び声をあげた。  
「利用するわけじゃない」何でも悪意に解釈するロキの癖に困惑し、同時に愛おしく思いながら、ソーは言った。「しかしこの地で手に入るものは限られている。万が一、援助が必要になったときのために──」  
　ロキは大声で笑い始めた。ソーはまた三つ編みに手を伸ばしたが、ロキはさっとかわして立ち上がり、腕を組んでソーを見下ろした。ロキは怒っていなかった。ソーに耳を傾けようとしていた。彼は過去の行いを反省しているのだった。  
「万が一、援助が必要なときに」ソーは続けた。「味方がいれば心強い」  
「素晴らしいな。次は、人間たちと遺伝子を混ぜ合わせるべきだと言い始めるんだろう」  
　ソーはまつげ越しにロキを見つめた。  
「我々の血統を純粋に保てなくなることを心配しているのか？」  
「私はアスガルド人じゃない」ロキは言った。刺々しさはなく、穏やかに言い聞かせるような口調だった。  
「俺の言っている意味はわかるだろう」ソーは頬を染めて言った。  
　  
　その週の後半、二人はヴァナヘイムに援助を与えた。与えたものは、実は彼ら自身だった。ロキは初めてストーム・ブレーカーでの飛翔を体験して、嫌々ながらソーの肩につかまり、もっといい移動方法があるはずだ、と怒鳴った。ソーはこの方法が一番好きなんだと笑って答えた。しかしソーが何よりも楽しんだのは、ヴァナヘイムに到着し、五百を超えるダークエルフたちに取り囲まれて始めた戦闘そのものだった。ロキは参戦するなり魔力を呼び出して、幻影、クローン、あらゆる魔術を使いこなし、ソーの戦闘方法を補って一度に十人のエルフを倒した。以前と少しも変わらない弟のそんな姿が、ソーに無上の喜びを与えた。ロキの得意分野はやはり防御策で、いつでも撤退できるように退路の確保を怠らなかった。昔、ロキはそうやってソーの命を何度も救った。戦闘の高揚で冷静に状況を把握できなくなったソーを現実に引き戻すのは、いつも彼の役目だったのだ。弟は今も同じことをしている、そう思うとソーは心が踊り、喜びが湧き上がるのを感じた。彼の斧はダークエルフを次々と切り倒し、そのすぐ脇をロキのダガーが飛び去っていった。  
　戦はヴァナヘイムの勝利に終わり、ロキはソーに寄り添って立った。ソーは唇に小さな微笑みを浮かべる弟を見下ろした。地球への帰路、ロキはもう文句は言わずにソーの肩にしがみついた。二人は汗と誇りと血にまみれ、幸せな気分で帰還した。 バルコニーに着地すると、ロキはぐったりと疲れていて、そのまま滑りこむようにソーの部屋に入った。太陽が沈みつつあり、すべてが燃えるようなオレンジ色に染まっていた。ソーも続いて中に入った。ロキはソーのベッドに深く腰掛けていた。シーツがすっかり汚れたと文句を言うかわりに、ソーは彼の隣に座った。二人の体が触れ合い、ソーはロキの頭に自分の頭を押しつけた。二人とも無言だった。またこんなふうに二人で戦いたいと、どれほど願ったか。その気持ちを伝えたいと痛いほど思いながら、ソーは何も言わなかった。二人は長いことそうしていた。やがて夕焼けの空が暗くなり始め、ソーは理由のわからないまま、そのままでいてはいけない気がして体を離した。  
　ソーが離れると、ロキもすぐに立ち上がり、伸びをして疲れた骨を鳴らした。ソーはその体が血まみれであることに改めて気づいた。彼は突然現実に引き戻され、そして恐怖に襲われた。ヴァナヘイムから救援の要請が来たとき、ソーはロキを置いていくことなど考えもしなかった。ただ一緒に戦場に行ける喜びで胸がいっぱいだった。しかし今、そんな姿を見て、ロキが今日死んでもおかしくなかったことに初めて思い至った。何かたったひとつでも間違った方向に行っていたら、ふたたび彼を失っていたかも知れない。見ただけでは、血がエルフのものなのか、ロキのものなのかわからなかった。ソーは素早くベッドから立ち上がり、ものも言わずロキの体をつかんだ。怪我がないか体のあちこちを調べ、顔、首、服の上から全身に触れて、どこかから出血していないか確認した。ロキは呆気にとられ、最初は身動きもしなかった。しかし、ソーがさらに細かく探ろうとすると、腕を震わせ始めた。ソーはもっと心配になった。何かあったのか、ロキがどこかに怪我をしているのかと思ったのだ。  
「どこが痛いんだ？」ソーは訊いた。  
「どこも痛くない」ロキはソーを押しのけた。「どこにも怪我なんてしてないのに。馬鹿な兄上」  
　ソーは慌てて手を離した。気まずさのせいで手のひらが熱くなっていた。ロキは鎧を整え、革を下に引っ張って、唾を飲み込んだ。うまく呼吸ができなかった。次回はここに残ったほうがいいとロキに言いたかったが、反応は予想できた。ロキの命はソーのものではない。無力感の中でソーは立ちつくした。全身が熱く、手のひらはまだ燃えるようだった。  
「体を洗ってくる」  
　ロキは言い、さらに口の中で何ごとかつぶやきながらソーの脇を通って出て行った。後には彼の匂いだけが残された。  
　ソーはそこに長いこと立ち、肌に伝わってきたロキの体の震えを思い出していた。すっかり夜になっていた。  
　ロキの部屋に行こうかと考えた。彼のそばにいたいと思ったが、体が動かなかった。宇宙船では、ほんの数時間二人きりで過ごしただけで、サノスが現れた。ここにいるよ、とロキが言ったとき、ソーはすぐに彼を抱きしめた。考える必要などなかったからだ。ロキは抱擁を返さず、ただ抱きしめられるままになっていた。ソーにはそれでじゅうぶんだった。けれどしばらくしてロキは両腕をソーに回し、しっかり抱き返してくれた。ソーの胸に直接響いた、ロキの心臓の鼓動。二人は、もう離れなければならないとわかるまで、そうやって抱き合っていた。ソーが王として民の前に行かなければならない時間が来るまで。  
　それから、サノスが。  
　話をする時間はほとんどなかった。過去にその機会があったときでさえ、二人ともそれを利用しようとしなかった。今の二人の関係は、ソー自身にもさっぱり理解できなかった。  
　ソーはついに自分の気持ちに負け、ロキの部屋に向かった。ドアをノックすると、ロキの魔法が鍵を開けた。ロキは服を身につけていて、髪も洗い、少し前までの汚れは綺麗に消えていた。彼はタオルをたたんでソーを見上げ、無言で片方の眉をあげた。  
「何だ？ 見てわかるとおり、私は重傷を負っている」  
「おまえがそんな面白い冗談を言うようになるとは」ソーは言った。「もっと何度も死んだ方がいいかもな」  
　ロキはふん、と笑って窓際のテーブルの席に座った。それが無言の招待であることに気づいて、ソーは弟の後に続いた。テーブルの向かい側に座り、櫛で髪を梳かすロキを見る。テーブルを指先で何度か叩いてから、その癖をロキがいつも嫌がることを思い出し、手のひらを広げた。  
「本当によく似合ってると思うよ」ロキは言った。「王の姿が。別に王になんてなりたくなかっただろうけど」  
「それは⋯⋯ありがとう、弟よ」  
　なぜ突然ロキがそんなことを言い出したのかわからないまま、ソーは礼を言った。  
　ロキはカーテンを少し開いて、窓の外の闇を覗きこんだ。  
「ここが気に入ったか？」  
　ソーが訊くと、ロキは肩をすくめた。  
「ミッドガルドにしては悪くないんじゃないか」  
　ソーはロキの気持ちを確かめるために、もう少し踏み込んでみることにした。ロキのことはよくわかっているつもりだし、大抵は本当の気持ちを言い当てることができた。それでも、自分の存在がロキをここに束縛しているのかもしれないと思うと、罪悪感を持たずにいられなかった。もし、ロキが、義務感だけでここに留まっているとしたら。そんな考え方は彼らしくないにしても。  
「ロキ⋯⋯もしおまえが出て行きたいと言っても、俺は責めないぞ」  
　振り向いたロキが心底呆れ、傷ついた顔をしていたので、ソーはまずいことを言ってしまったのだと気づいた。二人は同時に立ち上がった。その勢いでソーの椅子は後ろに倒れたが、ロキもまた勢いよく背を向けたので、濡れ髪がソーの顔をぴしゃりと打った。  
「ロキ──」ソーはロキの後ろに立ったが、手は伸ばさなかった。「出て行って欲しいわけじゃない。俺が言いたかったのは──」  
　ロキはいきなり振り向き、ソーはぶつからないように慌てて足の踵に重心をずらした。  
「言いたかったのは何だ？ 十年も経ってからやっと私を連れ戻しにきて、挙句にさっさと出ていけというのか？」  
　ソーの胸は罪悪感と怒りとでいっぱいになった。  
「俺の言葉を捻じ曲げるな、ロキ。十年待ったのは、そうするしかなかったからだ。いつでも出来たなら、俺はおまえが死んだ次の瞬間に取り戻していた」  
　待ち続けた時間の苦しさが蘇ってきて、ソーはしばらく言葉を失った。二人にとって十年間などほんの短い時間にすぎないとしても、それでも、ソーにはじゅうぶん長すぎる日々だったのだ。  
「でも、そのことで俺に負い目を感じなくてもいい、俺はただそう言いたかったんだ。おまえに出て行って欲しくはない」  
　ロキは挑むように顎を上げて、ゆっくり一歩前に出た。その表情を読み取るのは難しかった。傷ついているようにも、疑っているようにも、混乱しているようにも見えて、ソーの理解を超えていた。  
「なぜ私を生き返らせたんだ？」ロキの目は濡れていた。「なぜこんなことをした？」  
「わかってるだろう」  
　ロキは少し掠れた声で言った。「わからない」  
「愛してるからだ、ロキ。おまえがいない人生は受け入れられない。それだけはわかってくれ。頼むから」  
「そうだ」ロキは目を細め、冷静な声で言った。「私を愛していると兄上は言う。でも、本当はそうしたいと思っているやり方で私に触れようとしない」  
　ソーの頭と肺から空気が締め出された。足の付け根あたりが引きつり、頰が熱くなった。この話はもう永遠にしないものと思っていた。どうしてそう思ったのかはわからない。ロキへの欲望の深さを認めるのは怖かった。昔からずっと怖かった。しかし口が馬鹿になったように動かず、言葉にするのに時間がかかってしまった。ロキはまるで本当に逃げ出そうとするようにさっと後ずさった。  
　ソーの体は勝手に動き、ロキの腕を強くつかんだ。出て行って欲しくない、二度と失いたくない。しかしロキは反撃するようにソーにつかみかかってきて、二人は意味もなく揉み合った。ソーは何も考えられなかった。本当に出て行きたかったのなら、ロキはもうとっくにそうしていただろう。しばらくお互いを押したり引っ張ったりしたあと、二人はふいに止まった。どちらも動きだそうとせず、いつでも攻撃できるようにお互いを押さえつけながら、息を弾ませて睨み合った。ソーは突然、どうしていいかわからなくなった。  
　ロキはソーに口づけた。  
　何年も死の世界をさまよって、二度とできないと思っていたことを今している、そういう種類のキスだった。ロキが唇を離すと、ソーはそれを追って顔を近づけた。ロキはすぐに応じた。ソーはロキの濡れた髪に両手を差し込み、頭を包んだ。重ねた唇の中でロキが甘い声をあげる。キスを続けながらロキの体を押して前に進み、その頭を壁にぶつけてしまっても、ソーはほんの少ししか悪いと思わなかった。ロキも大して注意を払わず、ソーの腰に片足をからめて、すでに密着している体をさらに強く引き寄せようとした。ソーは息つぎをするためにだけ、少し顔を離した。  
「嫌だ」何年ぶりかに聞く切羽詰まった声でロキが言った。「やめるな」  
　ロキは怒ったようにソーの短い髪をつかんで引っ張った。  
「やめない」ソーは言った。「やめろと言われても俺は──」  
　言い終えるのももどかしかった。ソーはまた唇を重ねた。正面から深く口づけ、腰を強く押しつけて、口の中で呻くロキの声を味わった。顔が見たい、組み伏せたい、中に入りたい、そのすべてを一度にしたくて、欲望の激しさに体が震えた。ロキはいったん体を離して自分からチュニックを脱ぎ始め、ソーを驚かせた。昔と変わらない、弟の白い体。見惚れる間も無く、引き寄せられてまたキスを始める。ソーは自分も服を脱ごうとして、留め具が突然複雑になったように感じた。湯浴みをせず、ざっと血を拭って埃を払っただけでこの部屋に来たことを思い出した。  
「まだ汗も流していない──」  
　ソーが上衣を脱ぎながら言いかけると、ロキは唸って遮った。  
「いいね」  
　そしてソーの首に口づけ、歯を立てた。そのとき、何かがソーの中で吹っ切れた。彼は壁から離れて立ち、後に続こうとしたロキの鎖骨に大きな手のひらを当て、壁に押さえつけてその場にとどめた。ロキは目を光らせたが、胸を上下させながらそこにとどまった。  
「下も全部脱げ」ソーは言った。  
　二度言う必要はなかった。ロキは緩い脚衣を下げ、蹴りとばすようにして脱いだ。彼が脱ぎ終えると同時にソーはまた体を重ねた。激しく口づけていると、これから起こることを予想するように、ロキの唇が微笑むのを感じた。ソーは喉の奥で唸り、ロキの腿を両手でつかんで体を持ち上げた。ロキは両脚をソーの腰に巻きつけて応え、こらえきれなくなったように喘ぎ声を漏らした。ベッドはすぐ近くにあるのだが、二人ともそこまで待てなかった。ソーはもどかしげに脚衣を必要な分だけ下げた。二人の体に挟まれて、ロキのペニスはすでに先端が濡れ始めていた。そのときになってソーは重要なことに気づき、手を止めた。  
「準備が──」彼は言った。「おまえに痛い思いをさせたくない──」  
「大丈夫」ロキは言った。  
　ソーは訝しげにロキを見た。  
「ロキ」  
「痛くない」ロキはさらに体を強く押しつけた。「浴室で自分でした」  
　ソーは息を呑んで、片手をロキの腿から上に滑らせた。奥のくぼみに指先でそっと触れる。ロキの言う通り、そこは濡れていて、ソーが予想していたほどきつくもなかった。ソーはごくりと唾を飲み込んだ。  
「いいのか──」  
　ソーが言い終える前に、ロキはソーの指に自ら腰を落とした。そこはじゅうぶん柔らかく、まるで待ち焦がれていたように、ソーの指を根元まで飲み込んだ。ソーは唸り声をあげて額をロキの肩に落とした。指を足し、奥に押し入れ、中を探った。ロキはしばらく息を弾ませてから、ソーの背中を拳で叩き始めた。  
「兄上のがいい」ほとんど怒り狂ってロキは言った。「もういいから、早く」  
　また別のときだったら、ソーはもう少しロキを焦らしたかもしれなかった。そして実際にまた別のときは、もっと焦らしてやってもいいだろう。でも今は待てなかった。ロキの手が彼のペニスを握って柔らかく締めつけ、ソーはさらに余裕をなくした。彼の腰は意思に関係なく前後に動いた。ロキは先端に滲んだものを塗り広げ、何かの呪文をささやき、するとソーの陰茎は大量の液体で覆われた。屹立があまりにも強烈で、体から力が抜けそうだった。ソーは指を引き抜いて、ロキの腰を抱え直した。二人とも汗ばみ、滑りやすくなった体を重ねて激しく呼吸していた。ソーは夢中でロキの首すじを噛み、つかんだ尻たぶを広げて、その奥にペニスを押し入れた。  
　ロキの中はあまりにもきつく、ソーがこれでは不公平だと思うほどだった。理性がたちまち奪われていく。ゆっくり入れようと思うのに、ロキは耳元でいやらしく喘ぎ、その長い手足をソーの体にぎゅっと巻きつけて、急かすように腰を引きつけてくる。ロキの首に歯を立てながら、ソーはすべてを中に埋め込んだ。こめかみから汗が流れた。  
「ソー⋯⋯！」  
　ロキの呼びかけに愛情が溢れていて、ソーはただ腰を突きあげ続けることしかできなかった。  
　すべて。すべてがここにある。ソーの全身が熱を帯び、ロキの中は完璧だった。絶妙な角度でソーが腰を動かすたびに、そこは美しく卑猥な音を立てた。ロキの汗ばんだ背中が壁に擦れる音も聞こえて、叩きつける勢いで壁を貫いてしまうのではないかとソーは心配になった。ロキはソーの与えるものを貪欲に受け取った。濡れた唇でキスをねだり、ソーの口の中で喘いだ。ソーは少しも疲れを感じずにロキを抱えて動き続けた。そうやって何時間も過ごしたあと、ソーはひときわ強くロキを壁に叩きつけて、その中で射精した。背中でロキのつま先がキュッと丸まるのがわかった。  
　ついに動きが止まると、夜の静寂の中に二人の荒い息づかいだけが響いた。ロキはソーの肩に額を押しつけ、ソーはまだその感触を味わうようにロキの尻を押し開いていた。そこから自分の放ったものが少しずつ漏れ出すのも感じていた。腕の中でロキが身じろぎし、体をずらすのを見て、ソーは弟のペニスがまだ固く、摩擦を求めていることに気づいた。ソーは彼の肩を噛んでからゆっくり腰を落とし、床に座らせ、そのペニスを口に含んだ。  
「ああっ⋯」ロキは驚いて、下腹の筋肉を痙攣させた。  
　ほんの数分のうちにロキは背中を美しい弓の形に反らせ、絶頂に達した。  
　そのあと、散乱した二人分の服の真ん中で、ソーはロキを抱き寄せた。二人とも汗だくで息を切らしていた。ただ、ロキの方がずっと疲れて見えた。ロキは伏せたまつ毛越しにソーを見あげた。その腫れた唇にソーが親指を当てると、ロキは猫のように素早くその指を舐めた。ソーの脚の付け根はそれでまた熱く引きつった。腿が熱く、汗が目にしみて痛かった。ロキの口もとはソーの髭に引っ掻かれて赤くなっていた。ソーはまるで何ヶ月も息を止めていたかのように深いため息をついた。  
「もし体を洗ってきたら」ロキは言った。「私のベッドで一緒に寝てもいいぞ」  
　ソーはロキの裸の尻をぴしゃりと叩き、ロキに叫び声をあげさせた。

\--

　目覚めると、ロキがじっと見つめていた。ロキの片足はソーの太腿にゆるく絡まり、部屋にはまだセックスの匂いが濃く漂っていた。ソーは何度か瞬きをして眠気をはらい、ロキの表情を読み取ろうとしたが、そこに表情と言えるようなものは何も無かった。ロキは無心に、ただ見たいからそうしていると言うように彼を見ていた。どうしたんだ、と声をかけようとした瞬間、ロキはさっと顔を近づけてきて、あと少しで重なるというところでふとそらし、まだ少し腫れている唇でソーの髭をかすめるようになぞった。焦らすのが好きなところは昔から変わらない。ソーはロキの顎をつかんでしっかりとキスをした。寝起きの口の中が少し酸っぱくても構わなかった。ロキの体が溶けるようにもたれかかってきて、二人の体がベッドの上で絡み合うのがただ嬉しかった。  
　キスから解放されると、ロキはソーの手を振り払ってあくびをした。それから起き上がり、ベッドを出て服を身につけ始めた。カーテンの隙間から差し込む光の中で、ソーはロキを見つめた。  
「これからどうする？」ソーは訊いた。  
　ロキはチュニックを引き出しから取り出して頭の上からかぶった。  
「どうするって、何が？ もう朝食の時間だ」  
「だが、まだ話が──」  
　ロキは引き出しを勢いよく閉めた。  
「昨日全部話しただろう。まだ他に質問があるのか？」  
　質問はいくらでもあった。ロキの方に質問がないのが信じられなかった。しかし、今訊きたい気分ではないのなら仕方ない。ソーは名残惜しげにベッドを降り、床に散らばった鎧や防具を拾い集め始めた。自室に戻って急いで着替え、その後、テラスでロキと朝食をとった。今日のアスガーディアは肌寒く、空も曇っている。アスガルドに曇りの日は無かった。ロキはソーの隣に座り、皿から林檎をとった。  
　二人はしばらく無言だった。沈黙はやや不自然なほど長く続いた。それが気まずい沈黙かどうか、ソーには判断できなかった。この千五百年の間、自分とロキがお互いにどう接していたか、突然思い出せなくなってしまった。彼はぎこちなく、今週はベネズエラに行く予定があると言った。ロキは地平線を見つめたまま頷いた。  
「その王国はどこにあるんだ？」ロキは訊いた。  
「ここではただ国と呼ぶんだ」  
　ロキは笑って「愚かな人間どもが」と言い、ソーの皿から勝手にパンをひと切れ取った。コーヒーを飲み、やがて雨が降ってきたので部屋の中に戻った。沈黙は気にならなくなっていた。二人がずっとこんなふうだったことをソーはようやく思い出した。並んで広間を通り抜けながら、ソーはベネズエラ行きについてロキに説明した。どれくらい国を留守にするか、その間にロキが代理ですべきこと。訪問の目的がソーと他のアベンジャーズを讃える式典への出席であることは、説明から省いた。ロキの嫉妬の炎を再燃させるほどソーは馬鹿ではない。ロキは奇妙なほどおとなしく、黙ってうなずきながら訊いていた。その唇の端に赤いジャムが少しついているのにソーは気づいた。  
　その色は、サノスに殺されたあと、ロキの目の周りに残った赤い血の輪を思い出させた。宇宙船が爆発する瞬間までその体を抱きしめていたことも。ロキが腕から滑り落ちていって、もう二度と会えない、二度と触れられないと思ったのが、意識を失う前のソーの最後の記憶だった。長いこと、思い出すまいとしていた。気道をサノスに砕かれる前にロキが口にした、美しい言葉でさえも。  
　けれど忘れられなかった。  
　そして今、やっとわかった。  
　ソーは唐突に立ち止まり、ロキも続けて足を止めて、問いかけるような、面白がるような目でソーを見た。  
「もっと早く理解できなくて悪かった」  
「兄上が何でも理解するのに時間がかかるのは知ってるけど」ロキは言った。「いったい何の話だ？」  
「サノスに殺される前に、おまえが俺に言った言葉だ」  
　ロキの顔から気楽な表情が消え、体がさっとこわばった。一度死んだせいかどうかわからないが、ロキは以前に比べて感情を隠すのがずっと下手になっていた。二秒ほど遅すぎるタイミングで、彼はまるでソーがひどく馬鹿げたことを言ったかのようにケラケラと笑いだした。  
「私はサノスに話しかけていたんだ」  
「ロキ」ソーはロキに近づき、一歩も退かないロキの前でため息をついた。「恥ずかしがらなくてもいい」  
　返ってきたのは怒りの声と、ソーの胸を押し返そうとする肘だった。  
「私をからかってるのか？」  
「違う」  
　ソーはそっとロキの手をとった。その手はソーの胸に当てられていて、今にも魔術でナイフを呼び出すか、ソーを何か簡単に踏みつぶせる小さな生き物に変えようとしていた。  
「おまえが永遠の忠誠を誓ったのは、俺に対してだったんだな」ソーは言った。「あれは本心だったのか？」  
　ロキは黙りこんだ。すぐ近くに立っているので、ソーにはロキの瞳に映る自分自身が見えた。その瞳は何も隠していなかった。隠そうともしていなかった。ロキはこのことをずっと伝えようとしていたに違いない。しかしそう断定する前に、ロキに直接確かめたかった。ロキに関しては何事も勝手に決めつけることができない。ソーは唾を飲んで、唇を舐めた。一度、二度。ロキはその動きを目で追った。死の瞬間をもう何千回目かに思い返しているような目で。  
「そうだ」冷静に戻った声でロキはいった。「ただ言わせてもらうと、あのときは永遠に死んだままでいる予定だった」  
　ソーはにっこりと笑った。  
「おまえの予定を無理やり変えて悪かったな」  
　ソーはそう言って親指を舐めると、誰が通りかかってもおかしくないその廊下の真ん中で、ロキの口の端からジャムを拭った。ロキはまるでソーに感電させられたかのようにびくっとして後ずさり、ソーを見上げた。  
　影に隠れ、自らを恥じていた五百年前とは違う。二人とも変わった。今すぐこの場でロキに口づけたいとソーは思った。ロキも同じ衝動を抑えているのがわかる。ソーが手を伸ばすと、ロキは倒れこむように身を寄せた。唇を重ねたのもつかの間、ソーの名前を呼ぶ誰かの声が遠くから聞こえた。ロキが勢いよく後ずさったので、唇が離れる瞬間にチュッという音が響いた。廊下の両端に離れて立った二人のところに、衛兵が飛び跳ねるように駆けてきた。何も気づいている様子はない。  
「陛下」彼女は言った。「トニー・スタークが来ています。奇妙な動物と一緒です」  
「⋯⋯そうか、わかった」  
　ソーは振り向き、壁にもたれかかっているロキを見た。  
「どうした？」  
　ロキは首を横に振り、素早くまっすぐ立った。  
「何でもない。あんたの友人が何をしに来たのか見に行くとしよう」

\--

　玉座の間でトニーとロケットが待っていた。あまり楽しそうな顔ではなかった。怒っているわけではないが、決して浮き浮きしているようにも見えなかった。ストレンジが来た以上、残りのメンバーが知るのは時間の問題だと、最初からソーにもわかっていた。ヘラを倒した後の計画がうまく行っていれば、そしてサノスが宇宙船を攻撃しなければ、ソーはどちらにしてもロキをミッドガルドに連れてきていたのだ。遅かれ早かれこのときは来ていたはずだった。  
　二人が近づくと、ロケットは首を傾げてロキを見た。彼はソーの椅子に座っていた。正確には、ソーの玉座に。その言葉をソーは好きになれなかったが。  
「これが例の弟か」ロケットはソーに言った。「全然似てねえな」  
「アライグマがいるぞ」ロキが言った。  
　ソーは二人を無視してトニーを見た。  
「来るときは連絡すると約束したはずだ」  
「そうだ、でもな」トニーが言った。「電話っていうのは、電源が入ってなきゃ誰とも話ができないんだ」  
　トニーは横目でロキを見た。ロキはにっこりと笑いかけて見せたが、何の効果もなかった。トニーは素早く視線をソーに戻した。  
「二人だけで話がしたい」  
「なぜアライグマなんか連れて来たんだ」ロキはロケットを指差して言った。  
「おい、口の聞き方に気をつけろよ、ゾンビ神」ロケットが言った。  
「君の相手をしてもらうために」トニーが答えた。  
「何だって？！」ロケットが言った。「重要な任務があるって言ったじゃねえか」  
「ソー」  
　ロキは、あんたの友人を短剣で刺しても構わないんだが、と言いたげな口調で呼びかけた。  
　ソーはロキに体を近づけ、内緒話をするように肩を寄せて声をひそめた。「少しスタークと話をしてくる。何か様子がおかしい」  
　ロキは怒りをにじませた声で言った。「あいつベビーシッター連れで来たぞ」  
「ロケットのことは⋯⋯ペットだと思え」  
「嫌だ──」  
「ロキ、頼むから」  
　しばらく沈黙が続いた。部屋には二人の会話の反響が漂い、外から雨の音が聞こえた。規則正しい雨音がときおり風に乱れる。ロキはやっと諦めたように瞳をぐるりと回し、仕方なさそうにロケットに向かって言った。  
「フクロネズミになりたい気分じゃないか？ しばらく動物向けの魔術を使ってないから、腕が鈍っていてね」  
「何になりたいかって？」  
　ロキはロケットとともに部屋を出て、背後でドアを閉めた。ほぼ同時にトニーはテーブルの席につき、両腕を横に広げた。そのジェスチャーが〝一体どうなってるんだ？〟という意味だとわかる程度には、ソーもミッドガルドにじゅうぶん長く住んでいた。ソーはそこに立ったまま、トニーが話し始めるのを待った。大体の予測はついていた。  
「さて、どういうことかな、大男さん」トニーは言った。「魔法使いから電話がかかってきてね。君が北欧版ブードゥー魔術でロキを生き返らせたって言うじゃないか。で、たった今彼が歩いたり話したりしていたところを見ると、どうやら本当の話だったようだ」  
「ああ、今のは幻覚だったと言ってもさすがに信じないだろうな」  
　トニーは肩をすくめた。「ここで君たちが栽培してるキノコの種類によるね」  
　ソーは前に身を乗り出して、テーブルに手をついた。他にどう説明すればいいのかわからない。説明すべきほどのこともないのだ。ロキが生き返ったのは、ソーが彼に生き返って欲しかったから、それだけだ。なぜ人間たちが物事をそれ以上に複雑にしようとするのか、ソーにはどうしても理解できなかった。  
「ストレンジにはもう言ったが、ロキは地球に対する脅威ではない」  
　ソーは自分に無理やり強いるようにして椅子に座り、トニーに何か飲みたいか訊いた。何かアルコールの入ったものを。  
「ではお言葉に甘えて。前に飲ませてもらったのは何だったかな、ミード？ あれをまたいただこう」  
　ソーはミードを持ってくるよう使用人に伝えた。ミードが来るまで二人は当たり障りのない話をした。ペッパーの近況、なぜ未だに車が宇宙に発射されているのか。ミードが来て、二人はいったん会話を止めた。ソーはトニーを見て、彼が以前よりも年老いていることに気づき、人間がどれほど弱く儚い存在かを改めて思い出した。彼らの一生は瞬きを一度する間に終わってしまう。トニーはミードの杯をテーブルに置き、口もとを拭った。  
「ソー、いったい何を考えていたんだ。君は今、地球に住んでいるんだぞ」  
「アスガーディアは地球上にあるが、地球の法に従うわけではない。そのことは、この土地が我々に与えられた際にはっきりさせたはずだ。ここは地球から隔離された場所だ」  
「それでも、過去に地球を攻撃した脅威を君が連れ戻したことに変わりはない」  
　トニーは顔を両手で覆い、顔にかかった髪を後ろに撫でつけた。  
「何が問題かは分かるだろう？ 君が弟を愛していることはよく知っている。だが、我々が知っていても、他の人々がこのことを知ってどう考えるかはまた別の話だ。そうなったら⋯⋯君の国民にはどんな影響がある？ 今のままでいられると思うか？」  
　ソーはミードに視線を落とした。「おまえは俺を馬鹿だと思ってるのか？」  
「違う」トニーは言った。「いや、そうだ。思ってる。君とロキが⋯⋯その、複雑な関係なのは知ってるよ、遠回しに言えば。君のために彼が何をしたのかも知ってる。でもだからと言って過去の行いが消えるわけじゃない。ロキが地球に住むなら、人々にはそれを知る権利がある。国連サミットが二週間後に開催される。そこでナターシャと私がこのことを発表する。君自身が来て発表してもいいぞ。アスガーディアは地球の一部ではないかもしれないが、地球上に存在しているのは確かなんだから」  
　ソーはミードの残りをひと息に飲み干した。ミードは彼の喉を軽く流れ落ちていったが、その後味が口の中に貼りついたように、いつまでも残った。  
「国連はロキの追放を望むと思うか？」  
「それは⋯⋯私にはわからない」トニーはミードを見つめながら言った。「そういう結論が出たら、君はどうする？」  
「俺にそんな選択肢はない」ソーは鋼のように動じない声で言った。  
　トニーの顔に衝撃が浮かんだが、彼はそれを素早く消した。ソーも自分の言葉に驚いていた。考える前に口をついて出てしまったのだが、偽らざる本心でもあった。ソーは咳払いをしてから言った。  
「俺が直接地球のリーダーたちと話す。おまえの言いたいことはよくわかった。おまえが一人でこの重荷を背負うことはない」  
「それは⋯⋯良かった」トニーは答えた。「ありがとう。いや、本当に感謝するよ。愛する誰かを取り戻すのがどんなに大事なことかはわかる。その誰かというのが、君の場合、たまたま以前に地球征服を目論んだ敵だったというだけで」トニーは耳につきそうなほど深く肩をすくめた。「まあそう悲観するな。サミットにはフューリーも来る。彼は君のことが好きだ。そんなに冷たい扱いは受けないだろう」  
　ソーは頷き、それきりしばらく会話が途絶えた。トニーはミードの杯を手の中で回しながら、首を横に傾けた。ソーはこの状況についてトニーを責めるつもりはなかった。サノスの事件以来、地球の人々はほんの少しのリスクも容認できなくなっている。しかしソーはソーで、ふたたびロキを手放すリスクを負いたくなかった。  
「さて」トニーは意を決したように言った。「これだけはどうしても聞いておきたい。どうやってロキを生き返らせたんだ？」  
　ソーはトニーが来てから初めて笑った。  
「ロキを力づくで取り戻すつもりでヘルに行ったんだ。そしたらロキは我々の姉に迷惑がられていて、さっさと連れて帰ってくれと言われた」  
　ソーがそう答えたとき、ロキとロケットが戻ってきた。ロケットの姿は子豚に変わっていた。

\--

　トニーとロケットが帰路につくと、ソーはすぐに状況をロキに説明した。二人を包みこむような雨音の中、ロキはまったくの無表情でソーの話に耳を傾けた。カーテンを開け放していても、玉座の間は薄暗かった。空の色も暗い。丸一日、気だるくじめじめとした天気が続き、ソーの気分は落ち込んだ。こういう日には、ソーはミッドガルドが嫌いになった。  
「私を追放しろと彼らが言ったら？」ロキは淡々とした口調で訊いた。「どうする？」  
「そんなことにはならない」ソーは言った。  
　ロキは虚ろな笑い声をあげた。「でも、もしそうなったら？」  
　彼はもうそう決まってしまったようにソーを見ていた。国連がノーと言い、ソーがあっさり自分を見捨てると確信しているような顔で。ソーは今まで感じたこともないような強い怒りに襲われ、それがあまりに唐突に腹の底から突きあがってきたために、実際に立ち上がらなければならなかった。しかし口を開く前に、朝と同じ衛兵が入ってきて、南の農地が洪水を起こしていると伝えた。  
　ロキはその日の残りを、ソーを完全に避けて過ごした。ソーは洪水の水流を迂回させ、民たちを安全な場所に避難させた。ロキはどこにもいなかった。ソーが家に戻っても、自分の部屋にも、ソーの部屋にも、中庭にもいなかった。ロキは消えてしまった。  
　雨は夕刻になってやっと上がった。ソーはその日どうしてもやらなければならない業務だけ終わらせ、他には何もしなかった。ただ玉座の間に座り、宙を見つめて考えに沈んだ。この国を建設し始めたとき、いくつかの王国が、オーディンの作ったものに似せるための黄金を贈ると申し出てきた。ソーはそれをすべて断った。彼は民とともに、この国を一から自分の手で作り直したのだ。  
　玉座を欲しいとは一度も思わなかった。  
　やがてソーは自分を引きずるようにして二階の自室に移動した。手早く入浴し、寝支度をした。ロキの部屋に行ってみると、中は真っ暗だった。ソーは灯りをつけ、光の中で揺らめく部屋を見回した。昼間と同様に空っぽだった。  
「ロキ、ここにいるのはわかってるぞ」  
　沈黙。  
「ロキ」  
　ロキはやっとソーの目の前に姿を現した。ソファに足を組んで座り、髪を片側にまとめている。おそらく一日中ここにいたのだろうとソーは思ったが、確信は持てなかった。ロキが本当にアスガーディアを出ていってしまうことはないだろうが、それ以上のことは何もわからない。ロキは疲れて見えた。丸一日姿を隠すために魔力をたくさん使ったからだろうか。裸足の白さと細さが目についた。  
「別に何も言いたいことはない──」  
　ロキが話し終える前に、ソーは彼の前にひざまずいていた。頭をロキの膝に乗せ、ため息をついて、体じゅうの力を抜く。  
「俺はどうすればいいのかわからない」ソーは言った。  
　ロキは動かなかった。呼吸の音さえ聞こえなかった。  
「ロキ、おまえにはずっと俺の隣にいて欲しい。でも民に地球を出て行こうと言うわけにいかない。他の誰かが玉座を継ぐならもしかしたら⋯⋯違うやり方ができるのかもしれないが。でもそんなことは⋯⋯」  
　ロキの手が頭を撫でるのを感じて、ソーは口ごもった。そしていきなり髪をつかまれて上を向かされ、驚いて声をあげた。痛みに呻きながらロキを見上げる。  
「私を馬鹿か何かと思っているのか？ それくらい最初から全部わかってた。あんたは王だ、ソー」  
「でもおまえは──」  
「でも、は無し」  
　ロキはソーの髪を離して立ち上がった。しかしそこで話を止めるわけにいかない。ロキがまた消えてしまう前に、ソーは慌てて立ち上がって彼の腕をつかんだ。何年か前まで──遥か昔のように感じる──二人には会話の仕方がわからなかった。話の切り出し方さえ思いつかなかった。二人とも攻撃的で、約束の印の代わりにお互いの腿に痣や噛み跡を残した。しかし二人はもうその頃の若者とは違う。もうそんなやり方はしなくていい。ソーは両手でロキの頰を包み、ロキは大きく目を見開いてソーを見上げた。ロキは逃げようとはしなかった。彼が何を考えているのかソーにははっきりわかった。百年前だったら、そのことを責めて思い切り肩を揺さぶったかもしれない。  
　これだけの高い知性を持ちながら、ロキは、ソーのこととなると宇宙一の愚か者になってしまう。  
「俺がまだおまえを許してないと思ってるんだな」  
　とっさに黙り込んでしまったロキの反応が、そのまま答えだった。  
「おまえをヘルから連れ帰ってきたのは」一切の誤解を与えないように、ソーはひと言ずつゆっくりと言った。「おまえを憐れんだからではない」  
　ロキはソーのうしろ、肩ごしのどこか遠くをぼんやりと見た。必死で目を合わせまいとしているのが、弟のプライドの高さをよく知るソーにはわかった。  
「許してくれなんて言ったことはない」弱々しい声でロキは言った。  
「だが俺は許した」ソーはロキの細い、強情な顎を見つめた。注意深く見ていなければわからないほどの、かすかな震えも。「俺を見ろ」  
　ロキは言われたとおり、ソーを見た。  
「よく聞け」ソーは言った。「もう駆け引きはするな、疑うのもやめろ。俺もおまえに変わらない忠誠を誓う。たった今、ここで。前から誓っていたんだ、もうずっと昔から。必ず何か良い方法が見つかる。約束する」  
　ロキは何も言わなかった。頷くこともできないように見えた。少しずつ、ロキの表情は和らぎ、眉間のしわも薄れた。  
「ソー」  
　ソーは唾を飲み込んだ。「なんだ？」  
「キスして欲しい」  
「ああ」  
　ソーは弟の願いに応えた。  
　一日中、そうしたいと思っていた。トニーとロケットが現れ、ロキの過去の行いや自分の立場という現実がフルスピードで戻ってくる前から。キスをするとき、ロキはいつも全身をソーに預けてくる。その重みがソーは好きだった。押しつけられるロキの肌の感触、ソーよりも細いけれど力強い体。ロキは顔を離し、ソーの耳の縁を指先でたどった。  
「香油なら持ってる」とロキは言った。  
　  
　ソーは何時間もかけて指を使った。指は四本まで増えて、ロキはうつぶせになってそれを受け入れた。彼はマットレスに腰を擦りつけて甘い喘ぎ声をあげ、ソーに何度も限界まで追い上げられてはまた引き戻されて、ただされるままになっていた。ソーはベッドに座り込み、ロキが自ら腰を動かしてソーの指を出し入れさせる姿を夢中で見つめていた。あまりに欲望が高まって苦しくなると、自身のペニスを軽く扱いて落ち着かせた。このままひと晩中でも続けられそうだった。  
「俺のものが欲しいか？」しばらくしてソーは訊いた。  
　ロキは息を弾ませながら首を横に振った。ソーが指を引き抜くと、ロキは体勢を逆転させた。ソーを仰向けにしてその上に這いあがり、口もとをペニスに近づける。腿を優しく押すロキの手のひらを感じて、ソーはすぐに理解して膝を開いた。ロキの香油に濡れた指が後孔の縁をたどり、ソーの体が跳ね上がった。ソーに見えるのは下腹の上にまたがったロキの腿と、濡れて柔らかく開いた尻だけだった。  
　それからロキは二本の指をソーの中に沈め、同時にペニスを喉の奥深くまで迎え入れた。ロキの尻はソーの顔に押しつけられ、ソーは首をそらして荒く息をした。両手でロキの尻の丸みを撫でたとき、ロキの指が体内の敏感な場所に触れ、思い切り手に力を入れて掴んでしまった。後で痣になるのは間違いなかった。ソーをさらに促すように、ロキがくぐもった声で喘いだ。ソーはそれ以上じっとしていられなかった。ロキの体を引き寄せて位置を調整し、熱い舌先で穴を下から上に舐め上げた。ロキのそこを味わいたかった。ロキはまた喘ぎ、二人はそのまま動き続けた。ソーの親指がロキの尻の肌に深く食い込んでいた。  
　ロキが指を引き抜いてソーの顔に馬乗りになると、ソーはロキの望むまま、唾液が滴るまで舐め、髭を擦り付けてその肌をピンク色にした。ロキは尻を押し広げられたまま腰を揺らして自ら舌に押しつけ、ソーの胸にしっかり手を当てて、爪を立てた。ソーは目を開き、ロキの背中のくっきりとしたラインを見た。唸り声をあげながら唇を押しつけ、飲み込み、ロキがすすり泣きのような声を出すのを聞いた。  
　もうだめだ、いきそう、とロキが言ったとき、ソーは彼を優しく押し戻し、ベッドに両手と膝をつかせた。ロキは崩れるように横向きに倒れ、上気した全身を震わせて半狂乱のようになった。  
「ソー！ どうして──」  
「おまえの中に入りたい」ソーは言った。  
　彼はロキの片足を持ちあげて、ぐっしょりと濡れた穴を見た。  
　ロキは体を震わせた。「早く！」  
　ロキの片脚を胸に抱え込んで、ソーはゆっくりと自身を滑り込ませた。何の抵抗もなく、するりと中に入った。ロキは背を弓なりに反らせて両手でシーツをつかみ、下唇を噛んだ。ソーはロキの足首の細い骨に口づけ、そのまま片脚を高く抱えあげて、優しく、ゆっくりと腰を動かし始めた。ロキはシーツに口を押しつけて濡れた喘ぎ声をあげ、されるままになっていた。このままでは永遠に終わらない、もっとスピードをあげるか体位を変えるかしなければ、と思いながら、ソーはロキに魅入られてしまったようにそのどちらもできなかった。ロキの瞳に不思議な表情が浮かんだ。しかしソーがその意味を知る前に、それは消えてしまった。やがてロキは身悶えし始めた。  
「ソー、早く⋯⋯早く！」  
「何だ？」  
　ロキがあまりにも強く中を締めつけるので、ソーは少しリズムを崩した。  
「中で兄上を感じたい、他には何もいらない」  
「それで本当にいいんだな？」  
「ソー！」  
　ソーはペニスを引き抜いてロキの脚を下ろした。彼が弟に与えた警告はそれだけだった。それからロキの体を乱暴にひっくり返してうつ伏せにさせ、ベッドに両手と両膝をつかせた。ロキは後ろから一気に突き立てられて息もできず、言葉もなく背中をそらし、顔を枕に押しつけた。ロキは笑い出した。本当に声を出して笑った。不思議に妖艶な笑い声だった。  
「そうだ、そんなふうに。ああっ⋯⋯」  
　ソーはさらに深く突けるように片足を立てた。しばらくはそれで良かったが、少しするとどうしてもロキの顔が見たくなった。今度はもう少し優しく引き抜き、けれどやはり乱暴に回転させて仰向けにしたので、ロキの体はベッドの上で何度か弾んだ。ロキは喜んでまた笑った。ロキの脚がソーの腰に絡みつき、二人はまた体を繋いだ。ロキの体はすっかり緩んでいて、ペニスは何の抵抗もなく中にすべりこんだ。ソーは体重をかけて覆い被さり、ロキが腕の中で少しずつ理性を失っていく様子を見つめた。弟が達する直前なのがわかった。  
　ソーはロキの汗で濡れた髪を乱暴にかきあげ、どういうわけか、今すぐその髪を編みたいという奇妙な衝動に駆られた。  
「ああ、ロキ」ソーは激しく深くロキに口づけた。「会いたかった」  
　ロキはソーの口の中で〝私も〟と聞こえるような声を出した。ソーは頭をロキの髪に落とし、そのまま夢中で何度も「会いたかった」とささやいた。腰を動かしながら、何度も、何度も。  
　それから体を起こして、ロキを見下ろして笑いかけた。再び動き始めると、ロキは不意に、何かを必死でこらえるように下唇を深く噛んだ。彼は今にも壊れてしまいそうに見えた。ソーは少し動きを緩めた。  
「大丈夫か？」  
「止まらないで」ロキは言った。「お願いだから」  
　ソーは止まらなかった。ロキの腿をつかんでさらに深く入り込めるようにした。止まってはいけないとどこかでわかっていた。ロキの顎と耳の境い目に顔を押しつける。  
「それでいい」ソーはささやいた。「ロキ、それでいいんだ。俺はおまえのものだ」  
　ロキは啜り泣き出した。  
「ソー⋯⋯兄上」  
　ロキは熱に浮かされたように叫び出した。何を言っているのか不明瞭になり、それでも途中で、もうだめ、いく、とつぶやいているのだけがわかった。  
「いいぞ」ソーは言った。「ロキ──ああ」  
　その瞬間をソーは体で感じた。ロキの中がぎゅっと締まって、全身が白く、熱くなった。ロキの震えが止まるまで、ソーは腰を動かし続けた。引き抜こうとすると、ロキは絡めた両脚に力を入れて首を横に振った。  
「中に出されるのを感じたい」  
　その言葉はソーの足の付け根を痛いほど引き攣らせた。ソーはそのまま動き続けてロキの中で射精した。その瞬間、ロキは声をあげ、背中をのけぞらせた。弟のそんな姿はソーを文字通り赤面させた。ソーは体を離し、ロキの下腹に口づけた。塩辛い味。ロキの味。  
　それから二人は一緒に湯を使った。ロキの背中に胸を重ねて浴槽に沈み、ソーはロキの髪を洗った。ロキはうとうとしながらソーの胸にもたれかかった。  
「髪が伸びたな」ソーは言った。  
　ロキはうん、と鼻にかかった声を出して答えた。  
「俺もまた髪を伸ばした方がいいかな」  
「⋯⋯うん」  
「今からおまえの髪を切ってやろうか」  
「⋯⋯うん」  
　セックスの後、ロキはいつも気だるげで無口になり、ソーはこのひとときを愛していた。こんなロキをまた見たいとずっと思っていた。浴槽の湯を流し、二人はまたベッドにもぐりこんだ。二人とも裸で、肌はまだ少し濡れていた。その頃にはロキの口数も少しもとに戻っていた。向かい合って横たわると、彼の瞳にまたあの表情が浮かんだ。これほど誰かの近くにいたことはない、そのことが怖い、怖くてたまらない──そう訴えている瞳。ソーにそれがわかるのは、彼もまた同じように感じているからだった。二人は昔からこうだった。心のどこか深い場所で、ソーはずっと知っていた。はるか昔、意識的に自分で選び取るよりもっと前から、こうなることはすでに決まっていたのだと。  
　ソーは話そうとして口を開きかけたが、そのときロキが素早く顔を近づけて、彼の唇の端に口づけた。  
「おやすみ、ソー」ロキは言った。  
　ソーはそのまま眠りに落ちた。

\--

　それからの一週間は夢のようにすぎた。二人は閉ざされた扉の後ろで（時には開かれた扉の後ろでも）何度も口づけを交わし、あらゆる平らな表面の上でセックスをした。広間でロキはソーに寄り添って堂々と独占したが、そのことに対して誰も何も言わず、気にしなかった。かつてフリッガがそうしていたように、ロキが中庭で花の手入れをしている姿をソーは何度か見かけ、そのうちの何回かはロキの隣に座って過ごした。残りの時間はすべてアスガーディアの国政業務に費やした。ロキはもうほとんど自分の部屋を使わなかった。まだ悪夢を見て震えながら目覚めることはあった──死の夢、そしてその後に訪れた、長い長い無の闇の夢。ソーにとっては隣にいてやれることがせめてもの慰めだったが、その回数も以前よりは減っていた。  
　ベネズエラの二日間は耐え難いほど長く、気まずかった。アベンジャーズの他のメンバーは、ロキが戻ってきたことを知っている。誰も何も言わなかったが、彼らの態度がどこかぎこちないのは明らかだった。ソーに向けられるものは非難ではなく、嫉妬だった。無理もない。誰もが自分の大切な人を取り戻せれば良かったのだが。  
　アスガーディアに戻ると、またロキとの生活が始まった。国連サミットは一週間後に迫っていたが、ロキが常に隣に寄り添い、人々にちやほやされている日常の中では、そのこともつい忘れがちだった。夜、眠るロキの隣で、ソーはどうしたら地球のリーダーたちにロキがもう脅威ではないとわかってもらえるか、一人で考え続けた。  
「おまえもときどきアベンジャーズの仕事を手伝うというのはどうだろう」ある晩、ソーは言った。  
「それは兄上の友人たちも大喜びだろうな──じっとして」  
　ロキはソーの膝にまたがって、彼の髭を整えていた。ソーが自分でやっても良かったのだが、ロキがやりたいと言うので、好きにさせていた。下唇に落ちた毛をロキの指がはらい、ソーはほっと息を吐いた。  
「おまえが地球にいるのに、何も解決方法を持たずに会議に臨むわけにいかない」  
「どっちにしても同じことだ。何を言ったってどうせ反対される」  
　ソーは鋏を押しやり、正面から深くロキに口づけた。ロキは唸って、ソーの腰の周りに広げた脚にぎゅっと力を入れた。  
「賛成してくれるかもしれないじゃないか」ソーは言った。  
「馬鹿だな」ロキは笑った。  
　ロキは一見、どうなろうと構わないと思っているように見えた。しかしロキをよく知るソーには、日ごとに増していく彼の不安が見てとれた。ロキほど悲観的ではないソーでさえ、必ず良い方向に行くとまでは言い切れなかった。そして二人とも、口には出さなかったが、もし地球のリーダーたちにロキの存在を拒絶されたら何が起こるかは、よくわかっていた。

　ある朝、セックスの後、ソーはロキの姿を眺めていた。ソーに掴まれた痕が赤く残る体をシーツに横たえ、汗ばんで、幸せそうなロキ。彼は乱れた髪を指で整えていた。ソーはその上にかがみこみ、ロキの鎖骨の上の痣に唇をつけた。  
「なぜ俺の部屋に来なくなったんだ？」ソーは訊いた。「何年か前の、あのとき」  
　ロキは肩をすくめて髪を梳かし続けた。  
「もう愛されていないことに気づいたから」  
「ロキ⋯⋯馬鹿なことを言うな。俺は、おまえを愛していなかったことなんて一度もない。抱きたいと思わなくなったことも」  
　ロキは指を止め、髪から引き抜いた。  
「じゃあ、兄上はどうして私の部屋に来なかったんだ？」  
「おまえが怒っているのかと思ったからだ。それから俺の戴冠式以降は⋯⋯わかるだろう。俺を憎んでいるんだと思った」  
　ロキは手を伸ばして、ソーの右の乳首の近くに自分がつけた噛み跡をなぞった。こんなふうにすぐ隣にいるときでさえ、ロキは一切の気配を消してそんな仕草をすることができた。昔と変わらない弟のそんなところにソーは感心した。  
「確かに、憎んでいた」ロキは言った。「でも愛していなかったことは一度もない」

　その夜、二人は民たちとともに食事をした。特に理由のない祝宴だった。夏がもうすぐ終わり、やがてアスガルド人にとっては厳しい冬の寒さがやってくる。秋の到来を祝った後は、冬に備え始めなければならない。晩餐の後、ソーとロキは月明かりの下で中庭を散歩した。ロキは奇妙なほど無口で、どういうわけかいつもよりも小さく、頼りなく見えた。  
「二日後に国連サミットに行く」ソーは言った。  
　ロキは頷き、左手のプリムローズの花にそっと手を伸ばした。  
「残念だな。秋が終わる前に枯れてしまうなんて」  
　ソーは唸り声をあげてロキの腕をつかみ、立ち止まった。ソーの突然の怒りに、ロキは少しも驚かず、つかまれた腕を振り払いもしなかった。  
「なぜこの話を避けようとする？」  
「話すことなんてない。話し合ったからって希望が生まれるわけじゃないし」  
「でももしかしたら──」  
「出て行けと言われたら、私は出て行くしかない」  
　ソーはロキの腕を離した。強い独占欲が湧き上がってきて、全身が熱くなるのを感じた。ロキを自分のものだと感じるこの気持ちは、昔から一度も薄れたことがなかった。多少荒っぽい形でそれを表現してしまったことも一度や二度ではない。ふたたびロキを手放すなど──特に今、こんな状態で──とても受け入れられなかった。ほんの少しでもロキがそう考えていること自体が、ソーを深く傷つけた。二人でここまでやってきて、なぜ、また別れることなど考えられるのだろう？  
「本気で言ってるのか」ソーは訊いた。  
　ロキは暗い微笑みを浮かべた。  
「私たちは確かにときどきお互いを滅ぼそうとするからね」  
「それは過去の話だ」  
　ロキはソーの頰を両手で包んだ。「兄上の盲目なまでの楽観主義には感心するよ」  
「行くところなんてあるのか？」  
　ロキの仮面が揺らいだのはほんの一瞬だったが、それでソーにはじゅうぶんだった。ロキは自分で言うほどソーに対して感情を隠すのが上手くない。最近はとくに、以前よりも下手になった。ソーは彼の手をつかんだ。  
「ロキ。まだ俺を信用しないのか？」  
　ロキの表情に影が差し、月明かりの下でゆがんだ。  
「私が信じていないのは、兄上じゃない」  
　ソーはロキが何を言っているのかを理解し、理解できない方が良かったと思った。自分自身を信じられないのは、ロキの生まれ持った性分だった。いずれはすべてうまくいくと常に信じるソーとは根本的に違う。ロキはロキ、彼以外の誰かになれないことは受け入れなければならないし、第一、他の誰かになどなって欲しくなかった。ソーは片手を離してロキの首に触れ、指を髪に絡めてまっすぐ隣に立たせた。  
「ロキ⋯⋯」  
　話の続きをしようとして、ロキがひどく疲れていることに気づき、ソーは眉をひそめた。  
「具合が悪いのか？」  
「祝宴で体力を使い果たした」ロキは言った。「我が民がどんなにダンス好きだったか、すっかり忘れていた」  
　理由のわからない奇妙な不安に襲われて、ソーはこの会話の続きはまた今度にしようと決めた。もう休んだほうがいい。そう言うと、ロキは反論もせず寄り添ってきた。  
　空気に花の匂いが満ちていて、ロキの体は温かかった。ソーはロキをベッドに連れていった。

\--

　ソーはアスガルドの夢を見ていた。 永遠に終わらない故郷の夏、二百年以上前の昔、書庫の影でロキとキスをした夢──夢というよりも記憶。しかし夢の中のロキは、体を引き離して謝った。  
「どうして謝るんだ？」ソーは訊く。  
　ロキは彼の腕からするりと抜け出し、気づくと書庫は空になっている。本の一冊さえ残さず。  
　そこで目覚めた。ロキはベッドの端に、彼に背を向けて座っていた。あの正体不明の不安がふたたび襲ってきて、しかし今回のそれは叩きつけるように激しく、ソーは軽くめまいを感じた。  
「ロキ？」  
　返ってきたロキの声は煙のように頼りなかった。  
「ソー。気分が悪い」  
　ロキは振り向かずに言った。ソーは何度か唾を飲み込んでから、やっと声を出した。  
「⋯⋯こっちを向け」  
　ロキは振り向いた。彼は死そのもののような顔をしていた。透けそうに白い肌には青い血管が浮き上がり、唇はひび割れて、眼球が膨れていた。ソーは恐怖と戦いながら手を伸ばした。ロキの体は蝋細工のように冷たかった。  
「どうなってるんだ？」ロキが訊いた。  
「わからない⋯⋯こんなはずは⋯⋯いったい何が──待ってろ」  
　ソーは治療師を呼んだ。ロキを見て治療師は激しく動揺し、慌てて表情を取り繕った。ソーはごまかされなかった。ロキの脈を診た後、彼女はソーに黙って頷き、ドアの近くに来るよう促した。彼女はソーの手首を強くつかんだ。  
「陛下。ロキ様はどうやってここに戻られたのですか？」  
　彼女の顔には恐怖が浮かんでいた。ロキはベッドにぐったりと横たわり、その苦しげな呼吸が部屋に響いていた。  
「ヘラが⋯⋯ロキを解放して、生き返らせたんだ」ソーは腕を引いて治療師の手を振りほどいた。「なぜ訊く？ ロキはなぜあんな状態に？」  
「ロキ様は死に向かわれています」治療師は言った。「まだ脈も強く心臓も動いていますが、ロキ様の体はすでに腐敗が始まっています」  
　ソーは無言だった。すぐには声が出せなかった。死、という言葉が聞こえた瞬間、彼の心は打ちのめされた。  
「ロキが死ぬはずない」ソーは絞り出すようにそれだけ言った。  
　静けさの中に、ガタガタと肋骨を揺すぶるような激しいロキの呼吸音が響いた。ロキはサノスの手で殺された瞬間と同じ顔をしていた。まるで復活の術など何の効果も無かったように。ヘラ。あのおぞましい魔女。あいつが何かをしたに違いない。ロキを正しく生き返らせなかった。激しい怒りがソーを襲い、指先から肩に雷光を走らせた。  
「ソー」  
　ロキの声が聞こえてソーは我に返った。  
「ロキ」  
　ソーはロキに駆け寄ってそっと腕を握った。気をつけないと塵になって消えてしまいそうな気がした。ロキの顔は目覚めたときよりもさらにひどくなっていた。肌は青ざめ、体全体が冷たい。白目の部分に無数の細い血管が浮き上がり、今にも血が流れ出しそうだった。  
「俺はヘラに会いに行く。この状態をなんとか止めなければ」ソーは言った。  
「嫌だ」ロキは必死でソーの服をつかんだ。たったそれだけの動作にも体力を消耗するのがわかった。「一緒にいてくれ」  
「離せ、ロキ、頼む。おまえを助けるためだ、わかってくれ」  
　ソーはロキの髪に口づけた。ロキはそれでも手を離さなかった。  
「ロキ」ソーは辛さと戦いながら言った。「離せ」  
「私は死ぬ、もうすぐ死ぬ、それなのに兄上は私を一人にするのか」  
「死なせない。絶対に」  
　ソーは一歩下がり、ロキにそれを止める力はもう残っていなかった。彼はただ喘ぎながら前に倒れ、ソーは治療師に目配せして助けるよう命じた。彼女はためらわず従ったが、その顔にはやはり恐怖が浮かんでいた。  
「すぐ戻ってくる」ソーは言った。「ロキを頼む」  
「嫌だ」ロキは言った。「行かないでくれ」  
　ソーはバルコニーに出て、ストーム・ブレーカーを構えた。彼は振り向いてロキを見るという間違いを犯してしまった。怯えきった弟の顔を。  
「ソー、行かないで──」  
　空に雷鳴がとどろいた。

\--

　ソーはストーム・ブレーカーをゲートに叩きつけた。  
「ヘラ！」  
　彼は今回は歩かなかった。ゲートまで走り通しで来た。叩きつける力の強さにゲートは揺れ、一度叩くごとにソーの声は大きくなった。ゲートを実際に叩き壊せるのではないかという気がし始めた頃、黒と緑の煙の影から、ヘラが現れた。彼女は困惑していた。さらに図々しいことに、ソーが何の用で来たのかさっぱりわからないという顔をしていた。  
「何しに来たの？」ヘラは怒鳴った。  
「やり直せ！」ソーは言った。「ロキに何をしたか知らないが、もう一度やり直せ、今すぐ！」  
　ゲートの向こうで、ヘラの表情がゆがんだ。  
「何の話？」  
　ソーはゲートを激しく打ちつけ、その剣幕にヘラは心から驚いた顔をした。視界が白い光でいっぱいになり、ソーは自分の瞳が雷光を帯びたことを知った。　  
「ロキは死にかけている！ おまえの復活魔術が失敗したからだ、今度こそ正しくやれ！」  
「あら」ヘラは両手を腰に当ててため息をついた。「うまく行くかもしれないと思ったのに」  
　ソーは黒いゲートの柵をつかんだ。熱くも冷たくもなく、何の感触もなかった。  
「うまく行かないかもしれないと知っていてやったんだな？」  
「私は死の女神よ。命の女神じゃない」ヘラは言った。「復活魔術は私の仕事じゃないわ。悪いけど、おまえを助けることはできないわね」  
　そんな答えは受け入れられない。どちらにしてもヘラを信じる気はなかった。一度はやったのだから、もう一度試すことはできるはずだ。今回は正確に。しかしここに長く留まるほど、ロキに残された時間が失われてしまう。騒ぎを聞きつけて集まったのか、あらゆる種族の生き物がヘラの背後に立ってこちらを見ていた。その光景がソーをさらに絶望させた。  
「死んだらロキはここに戻ってくるだけだぞ、またおまえに嫌がらせをしに」ソーは言った。「なんとかするのがおまえのためでもある」  
「その心配はいらないわ。ヘルを出ていけるのは一度だけよ。二度目は⋯⋯虚無の世界に行くだけ」  
「何だって？」  
「どこでもないどこかで永遠にさまようの。おまえ、死後の世界のことを何にも知らないのね。ロキは二度と見つからない場所に行くのよ」  
　二度と。ソーは斧の柄をつかむ手に力を入れた。虚無はソーの行ける世界ではない。たとえストーム・ブレーカーがあっても。今ロキを失ったら、もう二度と会うことはできない。ソー自身の死後でさえも。  
「おまえは嘘を言っている」ソーの声は震えた。  
　ヘラは彼をまっすぐ見返した。「そうかしら？」  
　ソーがためらったのはほんの一瞬だった。それでも長すぎると感じた。あと一秒でもここで時間を無駄にはできない。ソーは地球に向かって飛び立った。  
　  
　ロキはまだ生きていた。  
　ソーは何も言わずに彼に近づいた。何も言う必要はなかった。表情がすべてを伝えただろう。ソーはベッドに座り、ロキを抱き寄せた。治療師を退がらせ、二人きりになると、部屋にロキの壊れた呼吸音だけが響いた。ロキは抱擁を返さなかった。そうする力さえないのかもしれない、そう気づいて、ソーは途方にくれた。ヘルの匂いが鼻先にただよっていた。ソーにまとわりついて、ノルウェーまで追ってきた匂い。いや、違う。それはロキから来ていた。彼の体から放たれる、腐敗の匂いなのだった。  
「私は死ぬ」ロキはソーのシャツに顔を押しつけ、くぐもった声で言った。  
「だめだ、死ぬな」  
　ロキは体を少し離し、青い血管に覆われた顔をあげた。  
「なんて言っていた？ 姉上は」  
「ヘラは⋯⋯」ソーはロキの目を直視できなかった。彼はロキの骨ばった手を握り、関節をなぞった。「自分は死の女神だと、命の女神じゃないと言った」  
　ロキは短い笑い声をあげたが、それはたちまち咳に変わった。ソーは弟をもっと近くに抱き寄せた。心の底から、何度目かに、オーディンがいてくれたらと思った。父なら何か知恵を授けてくれるのに。何でもいいから、何か。ソーにできるのは、ロキの髪の生え際に唇をつけて小声で謝り続けること、そして頭が割れそうなほど必死に解決方法を考えることだけだった。ブルースやトニーに助けを求めるのはどうだろう、しかし応じてくれないかもしれない、そしてロキにはそんな時間さえ残されていないかもしれない。  
「待て」ロキがソーの胸に顎を埋めたまま、顔をあげた。「確かにヘラは命の女神じゃない。でも命の女神なら，ユグドラシルの根もとにたくさんいる」  
　ソーはロキの腕をつかんだ。  
「つまり──」  
「ああ、そうだ、兄上」  
　ソーが立ち上がろうとすると、ロキは彼の手に噛みついた。もっと強く噛まれたことはいくらでもあったが、それでもソーは叫んで足もとをふらつかせた。  
「ロキ！ 何するんだ──」  
「また一人にする気か」ロキは手の甲で口もとを拭った。「私も一緒に行く」  
「だがおまえは⋯⋯」言いかけて彼は言葉を失った。言わなくてもロキにはわかっている。そんな力は残っていない。ロキは死にかけている。  
「私のために命乞いをする兄上の姿を見逃すわけにいかないからな」  
　ロキは立ち上がると同時に倒れ、ソーは慌てて彼を抱きとめた。ソーに体を支えられ、もたれかかりながら、ロキはやっとのことでまっすぐ立った。  
「一緒に行く」  
　ロキはきっぱりと言い切った。自力で立つことさえできないくせに、主導権を取ろうとするロキを見て、ソーは少し笑いそうになった。彼はため息をつき、うなずいた。ロキにあとどれほどの時間が残されているのかはわからない。もうすぐ最後の瞬間が来るのならば、そばにいてやりたかった。ほんの少しでも長く一緒にいたかった。二度と一人にはしない。せめて今だけは。  
「よし、わかった。ちょっと待て」  
　ソーはいったんロキをまたベッドに寝かせた。ロキは片肘をついて弱々しく身を起こした。ソーは服をかき分け、椅子をどかして、トニーに使えと言われ続けていたあの馬鹿げた電話を探し始めた──トニーが前回来たあと、初めて充電したのだ。ソーは連絡先リストからトニーの番号を見つけ、通話ボタンを押した。トニーは三つ目の呼び出し音で出た。  
「もう永遠にかかって来ないかと──」  
「時間がない」ソーは言った。「俺はユグドラシルに行かなければならない。地球のリーダーの会議に間に合って戻れないかも知れない」  
「待て。ユグドラ──誰だって？ ソー、いったいどういう──」  
「ロキが死にかけている。説明する時間はない。だが、聞いてくれ。もし俺が出席できなくても、決して代理で発言はしないでくれ」  
「ソー、そんな簡単に延期は──」  
「ロキが死んでしまう！ 俺にはロキしかいないんだ、そのロキが死にかけているんだ」  
　電話の向こうで沈黙が流れた。トニーの息づかいが聞こえた。彼の背後で何か、油圧式の機械音のようなものが響いていた。  
「スターク──」  
「わかったよ、大男さん。何でもやるべきことをやれ。私たちは待つ」  
　ソーは息を吐いた。「感謝する」  
　彼は電話を見もせずに脇に放った。片腕でロキを抱き、もう片方の手で床からストーム・ブレーカーを取り上げて、そのままバルコニーに出た。首に回されたロキの腕はひんやりと冷たかった。  
「大丈夫か？」  
「まだ死んでない」ロキは言った。「でも急いでくれ、兄上」  
　ソーはストーム・ブレーカーを空に突き上げた。この斧でユグドラシルに移動したことは一度もない。それが可能なのかさえよくわからなかった。ソーは唾を飲み込み、目の前に広がるアスガーディアの全景を見た。海へと続く緑の大地。もうすぐ雨が降る。はるか遠くですでに降り始めている。まるで警告のように。  
「ロキ、行き方を知ってるか──」  
　ロキは、空に向かって伸ばされたソーの腕に手を添えた。彼は残されたわずかな力を使ってソーの手首をつかんだ。  
「知ってる。そのまま飛べ」  
　ソーはためらった。  
「私を信じろ」ロキは言った。  
　雷光がソーの全身を包んでビリビリと音を立てた。ストーム・ブレーカーが震え、空が切り裂かれる。ソーが目をあげると、二人の腕を緑の光が包んでいるのが見えた。ロキの魔力。進む方向を知る必要はない。斧が導いてくれる。ロキの唇の端から細い糸のように血が流れ出し、ソーは止めろと叫びそうになった。しかしその時にはもう、空が二人を飲み込んでいた。  
　二人の姿は消えた。

\--

　無事到着したのかどうか、ソーにはわからなかった。見たこともないほど柔らかな光が周囲に溢れ、足の下には草の感触があった。しかしそれ以上のことは何もわからない。ユグドラシルの風景について、文書の記録は存在しない。ただ古い物語があるだけだ。二人が正しい場所にいるという確信は持てなかった。  
「ロキ──」  
　ロキは彼の腕でぐったりしていた。口もとからまだ鮮血が細く流れている。ソーはふたたび動揺に襲われた。  
「ロキ！」  
　ソーはロキを草の上に置いて脈を確かめた。脈はある──かすかだが、まだ消えてはいない。ソーはロキの肩を軽くゆすった。  
「目を覚ませ。おい、ロキ！」  
　ロキはぴくりともしなかった。彼の体は、もうストーム・ブレーカーでの移動には耐えられないだろう。ここがユグドラシルなのだと信じて、ノルンの女神たちを探すしかない。ソーはふたたびロキの脈に触れた。一度目と変わらない。  
「ロキ、ここで死ぬなよ、俺をそんな目に合わせたら殺すからな」  
「落ち着きなさい、オーディンの息子よ。ここでは誰も死にません」  
　ソーは飛び上がって斧をつかんだ。声は上から、後ろから、あるいは下から──すべての方向から聞こえたような気がした。女の声。見回しても誰も見えない。  
「おまえが誰かは知らないが」ソーは言った。「姿を見せろ」  
　すると彼女は本当に現れた。唐突に、まるでずっとそこにいたように──巨大な白い体をライラック色のシルクに包み、豊かな巻き毛の黒髪を風に揺らしていた。そのあまりの美しさに、ソーは直視することをためらった。まぎれもなくノルンの女神の姿だった。ソーはストーム・ブレーカーを草の上に落とし、ひざまずいた。  
「あなたは──」  
「誰かがここを訪ねてくるのは五千年ぶりです」彼女は言った。  
「弟が」ソーは我に返って言った。「ここに来たのは、弟が──」  
「おまえがなぜここに来たのかは知っています」  
　女神は手を伸ばし、ロキを優しくすくい上げた。彼女の大きな手のひらで、ロキは小さな子供のように見えた。ソーは思わず抗議しそうになったが、それがどれほど馬鹿げた考えかに気づいて思いとどまった。彼はただそこに立ち、両手を拳に固めて、何らかの指示を待った。女神はまるで母親のようにロキを見下ろした。彼女の瞳には奇妙な同情のようなものが浮かべていた。しかし、彼女とその姉妹たちがあらゆる生き物の運命をその指先ひとつで決められることをソーは知っていた。  
「彼はもう苦しまなくていい」彼女は言った。「おまえもゆっくり休みなさい」  
　ソーは思わず声をあげた。「休む時間などない」  
「時間はここでは流れない」女神は言った。  
　ソーはそれには言い返さなかった。ここに時間の流れがないのなら、そしてロキがここで死なないかぎり、もう少し長く留まることに不安は感じなかった。ただロキに目覚めて欲しかった。  
「わかった」ソーは言った。「だが弟を俺に見えないところに連れて行かないでくれ」  
　女神は笑った。すると地面からソーの歯まで振動が伝わってきた。  
「彼をおまえから奪ったりしませんよ、ソー・オーディンソン。いらっしゃい、井戸の横に座りましょう。私の姉妹に会わせます」  
　彼女はソーの答えを待たずに歩き始めた。たった一歩ではるか遠くまで移動してしまい、ソーは置いて行かれないように走った。それほど長くかからずに、大樹の根が絡みつく石畳のテラスに着いた。根を上にたどればユグドラシルの幹が見えた。幹はあまりにも巨大で、横幅がどこまで続いているのかわからないほどだった。今後一生かかっても、その樹皮ほど古いものを見ることはないだろう。大地の下を流れる水の音が聞こえていた。テラスの端に、やはり揺れるシルクで身を包み、それぞれの指で糸を手繰り寄せているもう二人の女神がいた。  
「私の姉妹、ベルダンディとスクルドです。私はウルド」  
　二人はソーを見なかったが、ソーはどちらにしてもうなずいて手を振って見せた。彼はユグドラシルの畏怖に打たれ、何度も見上げずにいられなかった。ウルドはテラスの壁に腰掛けて脚を組み、隣の地面にロキを注意深く置いた。ソーは駆け寄りそうになる自分を必死で抑えた。  
「こんなところまで来る勇気のあった者は誰もいません」ウルドは言った。「来る方法を知る者もほとんどいない」  
「ああ、ロキは誰もが知っていて欲しくないことに限ってよく知っているんだ」ソーは言った。  
「そして、大胆にもここにやって来て、失われた命にふたたび火を点せと要求した者もいません」  
「要求しているのではない」ソーはいったん言葉を切って唇を舐めた。「情けを乞いにきた」  
　丁重にするに越したことはないと考え、ソーはまたひざまずいた。ウルドは彼をじっと見つめた。いっとき、静けさの中に水音だけが響いた。ユグドラシルの生命の源の音。  
「ロキの命乞いをするのですか？ ラウフェイの息子のために？」  
「そうだ」ソーは答えた。  
　女神は長いこと何も言わず、ソーははやる気持ちを必死で押さえつけた。ここでは時間が流れないのだと、彼は自分になんども言い聞かせた。女神は首を横に傾けた。その姿は異様な早さで空を移動する太陽を思わせた。ロキはまだ目覚めず、草の上に横たわっている。上下する彼の胸を見ながら、ソーはふたたび焦燥感に襲われた。オーディンは昔、ロキはすでに目の前にあるものに焦がれて苦しんでいると言った。当時は理解できなかったロキの気持ちも、今ならソーにもわかった。その苦しみは確かに耐え難かった。  
「ごらんなさい」ウルドが言った。  
　突然、彼女の手に、蜘蛛の巣のように細い糸が現れた。それは彼女の横を通り、石の壁を超え、姉妹たちの手に繋がっていた。  
「これはおまえの糸です」彼女は言った。「おまえの糸はとても強くて、織るのが楽しかった」  
　女神の指に巻かれた糸には終わりがなかった。一切の色が無いようにも、ソーの知るすべての色を含んでいるようにも見えた。名前さえ知らない色も。  
「この糸は、おまえの弟から決して離れなかった。弟がおまえから離れていっても」  
　数百年前であったら、あるいは十年前でも、ソーは自分の糸についてもっと知りたいと思ったかもしれない。しかし今はほんの少しも興味を持てなかった。  
「俺は自分の人生について知りたくてここに来たのではない」ソーは言った。「ロキのために来たんだ。ロキの命を取り返しに」  
　ウルドは手を閉じ、ソーの糸は消えた。彼女がふたたび手を開くと、そこには別の糸があった。絡み合い、少しほつれ、しかし同じように長い糸。女神はその糸の末端を掲げてソーに見せた。  
「そんなことは不可能です。ロキの命はもう失われました。彼の糸は、もう何年も前に切れていたのです」  
　その言葉はソーを打ちのめした。嘘をつくなとウルドに叫びたい気持ちを必死で抑えながら、ソーはロキの糸を見つめた。すっきりと切れた糸の端。そんなおかしな話があるだろうか。ロキの命はあれほど無残に、力づくで奪われたというのに。耳の中で轟音が渦巻き、ウルドがまだ話し続けているのかもわからなくなった。そのとき、ある考えが光り輝くようにくっきりと心に浮かんできた。なぜ最初からそう考えなかったのだろう。今ごろわかった。こんな当たり前のことが。答えはずっと目の前に──彼自身の中にあった。  
「俺の糸に結びつけてくれ」ソーは言った。  
　ウルドは目を瞬き、少し顔を前に傾けた。  
「何ですって？」  
「ロキの糸を、俺の糸に結んでくれ」  
　ウルドは顔をあげて腕を組んだ。  
「ロキの糸をおまえの糸に？」  
　女神の足もとで、ロキはわずかに体を丸めて横たわり、まるで眠っているように見えた。昔、今よりずっと若かった頃、ロキが書庫で読み聞かせてくれた物語を、ソーは今でも覚えていた。ノルンの女神について書かれた古代の書。ロキはそれを現代の言葉に訳してくれた。死者の復活の物語。二本の糸を縒りあわせる物語。不可能なはずはない。この世に絶対不可能なことがあると信じるには、ソーはあまりにも長い人生を生きてきた。  
「そうだ」ソーは答えた。  
「そんなことをすれば、ロキが死ぬときにおまえも死ぬのですよ。わかっているのですか？ おまえ自身の命も、ロキにつなげられるのです。おまえたちの糸は、永遠に一つに織り込まれます」  
　ソーは立ち上がった。  
「ああ、わかってる。だからこうして頼んでいるんだ。やってもらえるか？」  
　ウルドは微笑んだ。女神の巨大な歯がむき出しになるのは恐ろしく、助けてもらえるのかどうかもわからなかった。彼女はロキの切れた糸を腕に巻きつけ、立ち上がった。  
「ロキのそばに行ってやりなさい」ウルドはロキを手で示して言った。「もうここに長くはいられない」  
　ソーは膝にロキの頭を乗せた。口もとの血は乾き、剥がれ落ち始めていた。容態が悪化している様子はなく、少なくともそれは良いことのはずだった。ソーはロキの血をぬぐい、ウルドを見あげた。  
「まだ答えを聞いていない」  
「もう答えました」ウルドが空中で何かを引っ張る仕草をすると、ストーム・ブレーカーがソーの横に飛んで来た。「おまえとの会話は楽しかった。でも、もうここに来てはいけませんよ」  
　二人を囲む光が明るさを増す。ソーは体がどこかに引っ張られるのを感じた。  
「待て、待ってくれ──」  
　  
　気がつくとノルウェーに戻っていた。ベッドルームの外のバルコニーの、ロキと二人で飛び立った同じ場所に、ソーは仰向けに倒れていた。彼は急いで起き上がり、横に同じ姿勢で倒れているロキを見た。ロキはもう、死の淵に立っているような顔はしていなかった。頰は本来の白さに戻り、青みががった血管は消え、もう腐敗の匂いもしない。ソーが肩を揺すると、ロキは驚いて目を覚ました。彼は素早くあたりを見回したが、慌てすぎて何も目に入っていない様子だった。ソーはロキを起こして座らせ、何も言わずに抱きしめた。  
「何⋯⋯ちょっと待て⋯⋯」  
「うまくいった」ソーは言った。  
　ロキはさっと身を引き、自分の両手を見て、次に頰に触れた。それから立ち上がり、部屋に駆け込んで鏡を見た。ソーはこみ上げる微笑みを抑えきれず、そのあとを追い、自分が生きていることを確かめるロキの様子を眺めた。  
「つまり」ロキはほとんど息を切らしながらソーを見た。「ユグドラシルにいた間、私はずっと気を失っていたということか？」  
　ソーは笑って彼に口づけた。ウルドは本当にロキの糸をソーに結びつけてくれたのだ。ロキは両手をソーの腕に走らせ、肩をぎゅっとつかんだ。そして顔を両手で包んだ。  
「ああ、愛する兄上がひざまずいて、私のために命乞いする姿を見逃したなんて」  
「見逃して残念がるほどのことは何も起こらなかったぞ」ソーは言った。「女神たちはおまえの惨めな様子を見て、すぐに俺の願いを聞いてくれた」  
　ソーは自分でも驚くほど滑らかに嘘をついた。自分のしたことをまだロキに知られたくなかった。そんな重荷を背負わせる気にはとてもなれなかった。ユグドラシルで起こった出来事について、いつか必ず話すときが来るとしても。  
　ロキはそれ以上問い詰めることもなく、ただにやりと笑った。  
「嘘だな」彼は言った。「どんな格好で命乞いしたんだ、やってみせろ」  
　ソーは黙って微笑んだ。

\--  
　翌朝、入浴を済ませてから、ソーはトニーに電話をかけた。携帯電話はソーの手のひらに比べて冗談のように小さく見えた。人間がどうやってこんな小さなものを使いこなすのか、ソーには想像もつかなかった。ソーはタオル一枚の姿でベッドに座り、その後ろにはロキが寝そべっていた。裸で、間違いなく生きていて、足の裏をソーの背中に乗せて。トニーは最初の呼び出し音で電話に出た。  
「ソー、無事か？ 君の弟は⋯⋯どうなった？」  
「ロキは元気だ。今日、そっちに行く」  
「良かった。素晴らしい。ちなみに場所はワシントンだが、どこだかわかってるか？ 会議は正午からだ」  
「ああ、わかってる」  
「D.C.だぞ、ワシントン州ではなく」  
「おまえの国のややこしい仕組みについてはじゅうぶん学んだ」  
「⋯⋯それなら良かった。では後ほど」  
　ソーは通話を切り、携帯電話をラグの上に軽く放った。肩越しに振り向くと、ロキは疑い深い表情で見つめていた。ソーは彼のくるぶしをつかみ、足の裏のくぼみに口づけてから、着替えるために立ち上がった。  
「俺がいない間、おまえは何をするんだ？」  
　ロキは寝返りをうって、服を着るソーを眺めた。まだ少し濡れた髪がベッドに広がっているのを見て、ソーはそれをまとめて結んでやりたい衝動に駆られた。  
「息をひそめて兄上の帰りを待ってるよ」  
　ソーは鼻で笑ってシャツを頭からかぶった。ロキもしばらくして服を着始めたが、疑い深げな表情は変わらなかった。彼は今にも何か突拍子もない提案を口にしそうに見えた。例えばミッドガルドと民たちを丸ごと見捨てるとか。ソーは服を身につけ、ナイトスタンドからヘアゴムを手に取って、ロキに近寄った。そして正面から顔を見ながら、弟の髪を後ろにまとめた。ロキの表情はわずかに柔らかくなった。ソーがこうするとき、ロキは昔からいつもそんな顔をした。  
「俺を信用してるんだな？」ソーは言った。  
　ロキは深くため息をついた。ソーに言わせれば、若干芝居掛かった仕草で。  
「そうだね、私の優れた直感にも関わらず」  
　ソーは頰の片側で微笑み、ロキのこめかみに口づけた。  
「じゃあ安心して待ってろ、弟よ。おまえには地球で過ごす時間がまだまだ残っている」

\--

　うっかり時差を忘れ、ソーは予定よりも一時間半早くD.C.に着いた。彼の到着が人目につかないはずはないので、ソーはそのまま建物の中に入ることにした。入り口でナターシャ、トニー、ストレンジが彼を迎えた。  
「ああ、ストレンジ」ソーは言った。「ロキがよろしくと言っていた」  
　ストレンジは片方の眉を上げた。「ロキが？ 本当に？」  
　ソーはにっこり笑った。「いや、実は何も言っていなかった。さあ、行くか」  
「坊やたち」片方のドアを押さえて、ナターシャが声をかけた。「仲良く遊びなさい」  
　ストレンジは半分面白がるような顔をした。ソーはドアの中に足を踏み入れた。国連の建物に入るのはこれが初めてだった。それまで入る理由が一度もなかったのだ。その外観は地球の他の多くの建物と変わらなかった──表面が平らで、やたらと縦に細長い。入るなり、セキュリティのスタッフが飛んできた。ストーム・ブレーカーを置いて行くように言われ、ソーは素直に応じたが、それは笑ってしまうほど意味のない指示だと言えた。斧は彼以外の誰にも持ち上げられないし、呼べばいつでも手に飛んでくる。しかしソーは笑顔でうなずいて斧を床に置いた。  
「会議は三十分後だ」トニーが言った。「先に我々が行って、言うべきことを言う。そのあと君の出番だ。それでいいか？」  
「俺の方は問題ない」ソーは答えた。  
　四人はエレベーターに乗り込んだ。ドアが閉まると、トニーは少し声をひそめた。  
「自分が何をしているかわかってるか？ ナターシャと私は出来る限り協力するし、魔法使いさえ味方するかもしれない。だがその前に、君が本当に自分のしていることをわかっていると確認させてくれ」  
　ソーは体の前で手を組み合わせてうなずいた。エレベーターが電子音を立てて止まり、ドアが開く。  
「自分が何をしているかはわかっている」ソーは言った。  
　ソーは金属製のベンチに座り、親切なインターンが持ってきてくれたコーヒーをすすりながら、ナターシャ、トニー、ストレンジの番が終わるのを待った。そこからは窓越しにD.C.の全景が見えた。人々も車も、信じられないほど小さく見える。ロキは今ごろ何をしているのだろう。魔術の研究をしたり、民と話でもしているのだろうか。  
　四十五分ほど過ぎた頃、会議室のドアが開いた。ナターシャとトニーが先に出てきて、事態が好ましくない方向に向かった場合に備えて隣の会議室で待機している、と告げた。すぐ後ろからストレンジが出てきた。彼は立ち止まり、かかとをくるりと回して、ソーに向き直った。  
「こんなことを言っても意味はないかもしれないが」彼は言った。「うまく行くことを祈っている。君の弟にも、私がそう言っていたと伝えてくれていい」  
「非常に大きな意味がある。ありがとう」  
　ソーはコーヒーのカップを近くのゴミ箱に放り込んで立ち上がった。そのとき、フューリーがドアから頭を突き出した。  
「ソー。君が来ているとスタークから聞いた。今日会えるとは思っていなかった。来られて困るという意味じゃないが」  
「地球のリーダーたちと話がしたい」ソーは言った。「弟のことで」  
　フューリーは唇をすぼめ、会議室のドアを完全に閉めた。  
「つまり、君の死んだ弟の話か？」  
　ソーは首を傾けた。「もう死んでいない、と言ったら？」  
「マザー・ファッ──」フューリーは口もとを手で押さえ、ため息をついた。「本当の話か？」  
　ソーは黙って彼を見た。  
「エイリアンだか神様だか知らないが、こんなことは私の手に負えない」フューリーは言った。「出席者たちに君の発言の準備を整えさせる。悪いが三分待ってくれ」  
　ソーはうなずいた。  
　二時過ぎに名前を呼ばれた。周囲には慌てふためいて言葉を交わし合う、相変わらずの人間たちの光景が広がっていた。ソーが部屋に入ると騒ぎは少し静まった。演説台に立って話せとフューリーにジェスチャーで促され、彼はその指示に従った。ロキが用意したメモ書きを見ながら、一度目の復活術が失敗した話は飛ばして、自分の意思でロキを生き返らせたとソーは正式に認めた。その発言の最中、突然、うなじのあたりをくすぐられるような、それまで感じたこともない奇妙な感覚に襲われた。アスガーディアの光景がほんの一瞬目の前に広がり、瞬きをするとそれはまた会議室に戻った。  
　イギリス代表の女性が手を挙げた。名札にはブラウニングとある。  
「アスガーディアが地球とは隔離された存在であることは理解しています。理屈の上では。しかし、あなたは敵だとわかっている存在を呼び戻すことによって、地球を危険にさらしている」彼女は言った。「なぜロキを生き返らせたのか説明していただけますか？」  
　ソーは彼女に微笑みかけた。  
「説明するには、君の一生分以上の時間がかかる。だが短くまとめて言おう。それはロキが俺の弟だから、ロキを愛しているから、そして俺にはもうロキしかいないからだ。ロキはアスガルドの裁きにしたがって、すでにじゅうぶんすぎるほど罪を償った」  
　最後のひと言は、部分的には嘘だった。ロキも誇りに思うことだろう。しかし実際にソーは今、法制度の最高責任者だった。そして彼はもうロキを許したのだ。  
「それから」ソーは言った。「ノルンの女神たちはロキの命を俺に結びつけた」  
「すみません、今何と？」別の代表者が言った。「ノルン？ 北欧神話の話ですか？」  
「おまえが自分の目で見たことのないものは、すべて神話になりうる」ソーは言った。  
　フューリーが手を突き出した。「ちょっと待て。今、ロキの命が君に結びつけられたと言ったか？」  
「そうだ、文字どおりの意味でだ。俺が死ねば、ロキも死ぬ。逆も同じだ。俺が感じることの一部をロキも感じる。おまえたちは地球の土地を我が民に与えた。そのことには感謝している。しかしおまえたちは俺に地球を守って欲しいとも思っている。俺も地球が好きだ。民たちもここが気に入っている。しかし、弟がここにいられないとなると、そこに問題が生じる」  
　フューリーはこめかみを両手で押さえ、ひどい頭痛に耐えるような顔で、なぜだ、と訊いた。  
「ロキがどこか遠くの宇宙に追放されてそこで命を落とせば、俺も同時に死ぬ」ソーは言った。「しかし地球にとどまれば、俺が見守っていられる。したがって、このままロキを地球に住まわせることに同意していただきたい。追放されるようなことになれば、俺も我が民も黙ってはいない」  
　フューリーは座席の背にもたれ、半ば感心しているようにも見える困惑の表情を浮かべた。五秒ほどの沈黙の後、人々は一斉に喋り始めた。さらに一分ほど経って、代表者たちによる協議に入るので外で待つように、とスタッフの一人がソーに告げた。  
　ソーはベンチに戻って待った。前と同じ親切なインターンがまたコーヒーを持って来てくれた。一時間ほど待ってから、フューリーがついに会議室から出て来た。彼はいかにも軍人らしい姿勢で立った。ブーツのかかとをきっちりと合わせ、空中を見つめる。ソーは黙って待った。  
「君たちアスガルド人は、騒ぎを起こして我々をひっかき回す術を心得ているな」長い沈黙の後にフューリーは言った。  
「それは以前にも言われたことがある」ソーは言った。「それで？」  
　フューリーが片手で空気をはらうような仕草をし、ソーはベンチの上で体をずらした。フューリーは空いたスペースに座った。  
「君はロキを近くに置かざるをえない、かなり説得力の高い状況を作り出した」彼はソーに向き直り、隻眼でソーをじっと見つめた。「条件を言う。ロキはアスガーディアの外に出てはならない。これはあくまでも仮決定だ。ロキが君と一緒に⋯⋯宇宙のどこかへ行くのは、君たちの勝手だ。私の管轄外だからな。六ヶ月の試行期間後、状況を査定する」  
　わかっていた。ソーは心の奥底で、彼らが最終的には同意してくれると確信していた。人間たちは素晴らしい生き物だが、多くの場合その行動は簡単に予測できる。それでも、フューリーの言葉を聞きながら、ソーの胸の鼓動は少しずつ速くなった。正式な許可が出た。ロキは地球にとどまれる。ソーはそれ以上座っていることに耐えられなくなり、勢いよく立ち上がった。直接見もせずにコーヒーのカップをゴミ箱に投げ捨て、フューリーに手を差し伸べた。フューリーはゆっくり立ち上がり、その手を取った。もしかするとフューリーは同じ隻眼になったから余計に自分を気に入ったのだろうか、とソーは考えた。彼の方は片目に義眼を入れているとしても。  
「本当にノルンの女神に会いに行ったのか？」フューリーは訊いた。「君の言っていたことは全部本当なのか？」  
「本当だ」  
「で、君の弟は同意したのか？」  
「⋯⋯ある意味では」  
　ソーはフューリーの手を離し、廊下を歩き始めた。  
「あの斧を呼んでこの建物を破壊するのはやめてくれ！」フューリーが叫んだ。  
　ソーは心配するな、と言うように手を振った。驚いたことに、建物を出たところでナターシャ、トニー、ストレンジが彼を待っていた。三人は遅めのランチを頬張っていたところで、アルミホイルに包まれた脂っこいものを手にしていた。トニーがそのひとつをソーに差し出した。  
「ブリトーだ」彼は言った。  
「ありがとう」ソーは言い、受け取った。  
「その顔から推測すると、ロキは地球に住めるようだな」ストレンジが言った。  
　ソーはトルティーヤにかぶりつきながらうなずいた。一行は建物を離れ、綺麗に手入れされた茂みや少し錆びのついた噴水の近くを通り過ぎた。ソーは三人の姿を感慨深く眺めた。何年も前、ロキは彼らを殺そうとした。彼らもロキを殺そうとした。  
「つまり」トニーが言った。「今後君の国を訪問すると、君とロキと一緒に楽しく過ごすことになるのかな」  
「そうだ」ソーは答えた。「⋯⋯おまえがわが国を訪ねたいのなら」  
「ぜひ訪ねたいわ」ナターシャが言った。  
　ソーは微笑んだ。一行は建物の敷地の端に辿りつき、ソーはブリトーを食べ終えた。彼はアルミホイルをくしゃくしゃに丸め、トニーに投げ返した。そして、ロキのもとに向かった。彼の故郷へと。

\--

　普段は出来るだけメインゲートから入国するように心がけていただが、わずかな時間も無駄にしたくなくて、ソーは目的地への最短距離を選んだ。彼はロキの部屋のバルコニーに直接着地し、扉をノックした。ロキはすぐに両方の扉を開いた。髪がまだ後ろでまとめたままになっているのを見て、ソーは嬉しくなった。彼がストームブレーカーをバルコニーの床に落とし、満面の笑顔で部屋に足を踏み入れると、ロキは勢いに押されて後ずさった。  
「何をそんなにやついてるんだ」ロキは訊いた。  
「それは」ソーはロキの腕をつかんだ。「おまえがここにずっと住むと決まったからだ」  
　ロキは一瞬目を見開き、それからさっと細めた。  
「引き換えにどんな条件を飲んだ？」  
「今後六ヶ月間、おまえはアスガーディアの外に出られない。もしかしたら永遠に」ソーは首の後ろを掻いて肩をすくめた。「まあ、おまえが簡単に従うとは思っていないが」  
「そんなことはない」ロキは言った。「私はすっかり改心したんだ」  
　ロキは髪をほどいて頭を揺すり、感心したような、けれどまだ疑っているような眼差しでソーを見た。普段の彼らしくない表情だった。部屋の中は暗く、夕暮れどきが夜に変わりつつあり、開いた扉から吹き込む風が肌に冷たかった。  
「それだけか？ そんな簡単に全員同意したのか？」  
「俺の言ったとおりだろう。ソーを信じろ、どうせ最後には何とかなる」  
　ソーは扉を閉めるためにバルコニーからストーム・ブレーカーを呼んだ。斧は力強く彼の手のひらに飛びこんできた。扉を閉め、振り向くと、ロキはまるで何かに頰を打たれたかのような顔で立っていた。彼の大きく見開かれた目を見て、ソーは口の中が乾くのを感じた。  
「どうした？」  
「⋯⋯今のを感じた」  
「何の話だ？」  
　ロキは右手を挙げた。ソーがストームブレーカーを握っているのと同じ右手を。  
「斧を手のひらに感じた。どうして兄上の斧を私が手に感じるんだ？」  
　ロキはソーに話す隙さえ与えず、怒りをみなぎらせて突進してきた。ロキの指が糾弾するように自分に向けられると、ソーはストームブレーカーを床に落として、ロキの手首をしっかりつかんだ。そうでもしないと残っている片目をくり抜かれそうだった。  
「ソー！ ユグドラシルで何をした？」  
　ソーは引き結んでいた唇を開いた。それでは、D.C.で感じたのはロキの魔力だったのだ。ソーがストームブレーカーで移動したとき、ロキもその衝撃を感じたに違いない。何かがおかしいと気づき始めていたのだろう。ソーはため息をついた。こんなことが起こるとは予測していなかった。実際にどうなるのかなどまったくわからなかったのだ。  
「おまえの命の糸はもう切れていた。復活は不可能だったんだ」  
　ロキの声が低くなり、殺気を帯びた。「ではなぜ、私は今ここにいる？」  
「おまえの糸を俺に結びつけるように頼んだ」ソーは答えた。「それしか他に方法がなかった。俺たちの糸はひとつに繋がったんだ、弟よ」  
　ロキの息づかいが荒く、重くなり、彼は今にも叫び出しそうに見えた。  
「なんて⋯⋯なんて馬鹿なことを。もし私がまた死んだら、そのときは兄上も──」  
「わかってる」  
「そして兄上が死ねば、私も──」  
「そうだ」  
　ロキはかちんと音を立てて顎を噛み締めた。  
「嘘だ、まさか、そんなことができるわけ⋯⋯」  
「本当だ」ソーは言った。「俺がそうしたいと望んだんだ」  
　ロキは不意にすすり泣きだし、そのことは二人の両方を驚かせた。ロキは涙を隠すように素早く背を向けた。しかし、この二十四時間に起こった一連の出来事に圧倒されていたソーは、今、目の前からロキが消えることに耐えられなかった。彼はロキを引き寄せ、胸に抱きしめた。ロキは抵抗せず、ソーの肩に顔をうずめ、両手で彼のシャツをぎゅっと握った。  
「馬鹿だ」ロキはシャツに口を押しつけたまま言った。「兄上は正真正銘の馬鹿だ」  
「そうだな」  
「もう私はここから出て行けないじゃないか、出て行きたくなっても」  
　ソーはロキの肋骨に手をあてて優しく押した。「出て行きたいのか？」  
「馬鹿」ロキはもう一度言った。  
　二人は長いことそのまま抱き合っていた。ロキはソーの肩に顔をうずめ、ソーは両手でロキを抱きしめて。だいぶ経ってから、ブーツを脱ぎ、何も言わずにベッドに入った。二人は向き合って横たわり、お互いを見つめた。今この瞬間に世界が崩壊していても、二人とも少しも気づかないかもしれなかった。ソーはいつの間にか睡魔に誘われ、夢を見ずに眠った。目覚めると、ロキはまだ彼をじっと見ていた。部屋は小さな灯りひとつを残して闇に沈んでいた。ソーは問いかけるように笑った。  
「もっと近くに来て」ロキは言って、ソーに口づけた。  
　その少し後、ソーはロキを抱きながら、以前よりもいっそう鮮烈にその体を感じていた。彼はすべてを感じることができた。それはロキも同じに違いなく、珍しくひと言も喋らずにただ激しく震えていた。涙がロキの鎖骨に落ちるまで、ソーは自分が泣いていることに気づかなかった。ロキは何度も、何度もソーに唇を重ねた。ロキの目の縁も赤く、涙に濡れていた。  
「次におまえが死ぬときは」ソーは言った。「一人じゃない。俺も一緒だ」  
　ロキはソーの首に腕を投げかけ、全身で繋がりたいと訴えるように強く引き寄せた。ソーはロキの首と肩のあいだの、薄い皮膚を噛んだ。ロキの震えるため息の音を聞き、ロキの唇が大きく開き、二人の糸がますますきつく絡んで織られる光景を想像した。二人の体、この繊細で強靭な、二人一緒でなければ断ち切られることのない糸。  
　二人はいつまでもそうやって抱き合っていた。夜明けまで。  
　永遠に。

＊END＊


End file.
